


Twisted Falls

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, cipherpines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old twins, Mabel and Dipper Pines, are about to find out just what games demons like to play. Shipped off to spend their summer with their Great Uncle in the small town of Gravity Falls, they weren't expecting to find a demon during their first week there. And they definitely weren't expecting the second one. </p><p>A rewrite of Gravity Falls with a few twists, one of which Bill Cipher is there to help his twisted little twins from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story of mine, which at it's core is a rewrite of the show. Same characters we love, just a bit more twisted. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**::**

“Up late again, sister mine?” 

“Why, don't you know, brother dear? Night is simply the best time to get things done...” 

The moon shined gleamed over the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, none awake to see it except for two adults who stood in the room that held a small crib, where two newborns slept peacefully. The two were equally clinging onto each other, the smaller snuffling in his sleep and sounding sickly. 

“I believe it would be in your best interest to leave, sister mine...” The beautiful woman standing by the crib laughed, hand trailing against the smaller baby's cheek, grinning at the quiet snuffle it earned her. A small eyelid peeked open, staring at the woman in confused amazement. 

“Now, why would I do that? I merely stopped by to pay my respects to a, ah, _grieving_ , family.” A growl ripped across the room, the now awake newborn shuffling closer to his sister at the sound, confused and wary. The woman, however, only laughed, drawing her hand out of the crib. “Oh, please, you were never that threatening, my dear.” 

“Things change, now don't they? And if you wish for your _head_ to remain _attached_ you will _step away_ ** _from that crib._** ” The words came out like a hiss from a snake, deadly, and meant to be heeded. 

“Well, I could...” The woman trailed off, smoothly scooping the smaller baby into her arms, cuddling him close as she stalked across the room, the man watching her with a deadly look. “That would simply be no fun, however, would it? I'll tell you what, brother dear, how about a little **_deal_**?” 

“As if I would ever trust you to hold your word,” the man scoffed, eyes glowing sharp and bright, ready to lunge forward and stop whatever harm the woman might cause to the small child in her arms. “What's to stop me from killing you, right now?” 

“The same thing that is stopping me from throwing these two out the window...fun, and a new game-” Another growl echoed across the room, the small newborn making a terrified squeaking sound, eyes now open and scared. The growl stopped immediately, the woman chuckling. “My oh my. This one will certainly be a threat to you, when he's older, now won't he? That might warrant my keeping an eye on him... Anyways, brother dear, how about it?” 

“You can't break my earlier deal-” 

“Oh, I know all about that. A deal to protect these two babes for life...” The woman hushed the fussing baby in her arms, walking over to the window that was easily pushed open, a window that lead to a sudden and terrifying drop to the ground. “I wonder, what's the back lash for a demon who breaks a deal?” 

“ _ **Sister mine...you do not wish to test me when it comes to the Pines...”**_

“Mm...quite.” Taking a step away from the window, but still far too close for the other's liking, the woman kept speaking. “I know I am unable to break your earlier deal, as you are unable to break ours when it comes to sharing knowledge of your _home_...but, how about this... 

“There is to be no contact between you and your _friends_. In return, no harm on my part shall come to these two children. So, brother dear? Do we have a deal?” Golden eyes sadly looked to the two small newborns, one still asleep and the other looking scared and far, far too small. 

“I agree to your terms, sister. You...have a deal.” 

“ _Excellent.”_ Two hands met, one glowing with blue fire, and another with pink light. _“Enjoy your saplings, brother dear.”_

In a second the man was catching the baby who had been carelessly dropped, as the woman vanished in front of him. Carefully cradling the child close, the man worked at shushing the baby who had begun quietly crying, thankful it had yet to become full blown wailing. A snap of his fingers shut the window, blocking out the cold air as he carried the baby to the crib. 

“Ssh, my little Pine Tree, everything will be okay.” A hand gently brushed over the child's birthmark of seven stars, all arranged in the shape of an all too familiar constellation. “Nothing is going to hurt you...not if I can help it.” Demons were rather possessive, after all, and the Pines had _always_ been his. 

A young Dipper Pines was set next to his sister, fussing until he heard soothing and warm singing that quickly lulled him under. A golden glow washed over the room as it was once again empty of humans, except for the sleeping twins. _“Things...seem to have changed, little ones... I doubt we'll be seeing each other again, not for a while, at least... But never forget..._

“ _I'm always watching.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**::**

Bill Cipher. 

A name which, when said to those who knew the inklings of truth, could cause overwhelming fear and terror. It was a name that, while it sounded foolish and childish to those not aware, could send the bravest and cruelest of creatures running. It was a demon name, and it was gifted to one who ruled the land of dreams with a merciless fist. 

The Seeker of Truth, the Eye of Providence, the Seer of All, the Beholder, the Dreamwalker, the Light of Knowledge. Names earned through years of toil and leaps of power. Names for both a healer, and a destroyer. A being of grace, and a creature of damnation. 

Bill Cipher was a demon, and he was waking up. 

::

Gravity Falls.

A small town in Oregon that others joked was 'just west of weird'. It was sleepy in every sense of the word, and the only strange thing for others to see was the local sight of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap if there ever was one. It was a town that, while small, spanned back through the generations, struggling to thrive and make a living off the land that sheltered them. Crime was low, people were friendly, and no one entered the woods.

Why would they ever enter a place where Death lurked, after all? It was never said, never spoke of, and never discussed...but they all knew. Death walked the woods of Gravity Falls, and with him, he brought his minions that stalked the night and day, terrorizing and claiming all who would enter. Morality made no difference to them.

Gravity Falls, a place where demons slept.

::

Stanford Pines.

The town of Gravity Falls would joke that he was the most corrupt and twisted individual to ever live in their town, although it was said with a kernel of truth. The man may not have been the most virtuous, but the town knew that he was of little trouble, never leaving or straying from his Mystery Shack, where he conned and fooled people daily. Except for his daily store runs, he was almost never seen in town.

As such, the townspeople would have been shocked to learn just what the man knew, and what he kept hidden. Not many entered the woods and walked back out, after all, and even fewer remembered what they had seen. The man who lived the closest to the woods was the first to be blamed when things went wrong, and many would never know how right they were.  
Stanford Pines knew more than he let on.

::

Dipper and Mabel Pines.

Together since birth, the pair of twins were nigh inseparable, and highly antisocial. They were an average pair of twins, one bubbly, and one nervous, but there was something that kept others away, something that no one could quite name. Quirks that unnerved their schoolmates, words and motions that put even adults on edge, and a sharp gaze that felt far too knowing for two so young.

They were alone, as always, and it was just how they liked it. It made no difference if they were at home or shipped off to their Great Uncle's, like was planned. Their arrival was announced with little fanfare, the two easily settling into the attic they had been given free reign of, amused to notice that the workers of the Shack seemed the only ones not put off by their strange behavior.

Dipper and Mabel Pines might like Gravity Falls.

::

Bill Cipher was a demon who was highly possessive of what he saw as his.

Gravity Falls was a town that was filled to the brim with secrets best left hidden.

Stanford Pines would tell lie after lie in order to rebury the secrets he himself had found.

No one had told the Pines twins to stay out of the woods.

::

“Oh, Gravity Falls, it is good to be back!” Dipper and Mabel Pines, fourteen-years-old, scrambled back from the creature that was suddenly floating in front of them. The aged and worn leather book in Dipper's hands had dropped to the ground, pages open to show a sketched figure that looked like the one in front of them. “Thanks for the help, kids! Being stuck in the mindscape isn't as fun as one would think- Pretty boring, actually. Nothing to do, and even creating nightmares loses it's appeal after a while!”

Dipper was the first to react, pinching his arm and wincing at the immediate pain. He then looked to his sister, who looked less unnerved and more curious as to the being floating in front of them. “So...I'm guessing we're not dreaming then, right?”

“Nope! Which is ironic, considering I'm a dream demon!” The pyramid-shaped creature (demon?) floated closer to them, flying around them in a circle, one single eye crinkled in, what Dipper hoped to be, amusement. “So, Pine saplings-”

“Hold on, how do you know our name?” Because, really? Pine saplings? That could only come from knowing their last name. “Actually, no, better question, _how are you real_?!” 

“You have the tendency to panic over things, don't ya?” Flicking the forehead, right on point to where Dipper's hidden birthmark was, the demon chuckled at the squeak it earned him. “Easy there, Pine Tree, I have no desire to hurt you, or Shooting Star-” 

“Wait, wait,” Mabel cut in, snapping out of her glaring at the demon for scaring her brother. “Am I Shooting Star?” At the nod, or at least she supposed it was a nod, she squealed. “That's so cute! Oo, you can't be all bad if we get such cute names, like Shooting Star and Pine Tree- Hey, what's your name?”

“How about, instead of asking the name of the terrifying dream demon, we run away screaming in terror?” Dipper suggested, edging behind his sister, who only looked more and more curious, and less scared, by the second. “Running away in terror sounds like a good idea, right about now.” 

“Nah, he's good. I can tell.” Dipper sighed at his sister's absolute certainty, wishing she wouldn't trust so easily. “So, Mister Dream Demon, do you have a name- Oh yeah, I'm Mabel, and he's Dipper. We're here visiting our Grunkle Stan for the summer! We're fourteen years old, fifteen this fall, and we both skipped a grade.” 

“Gee, Mabel, anything else you want to tell the demon about us?” Dipper asked sarcastically, eyes now narrowed at his sister, who was only grinning. “How about our full names?” 

“Okay! So, our names are really- Mmph!” Dipper sighed as he covered his sister's mouth, giving an apologetic smile to the demon, who looked to be amused. 

“I'm sorry, we're pretty sure she was dropped on her head as a child- ...Somehow this conversation turned from horrific to normal, and I'm not sure if I should be worried about that or not...” 

“I'd go with the 'or not', makes things a lot more fun! Anyways, just to finish introductions, I'm Bill! Bill Cipher!” Dipper raised an eyebrow at the name, deciding not to mention the childish sounding moniker, as he didn't fancy being fried to death by demonic hellfire. “Now, let's get you two up to speed! Thanks to you two finding this here journal-” A wave of a small hand, one that was coated in blue fire, lifted the leather journal, which was covered in the same blue fire. “-I'm free! See, it all started- Well, it's a long story. The short version, however, is that you managed to let me freely cross into this plane of reality again!” 

“I can't tell if that's good, or not. Is that good?” Mabel asked, turning to her brother, who only shrugged. 

“Depends on who you're asking, I guess,” he mumbled, squeaking again as the journal fell into his arms, the teen scrambling to catch it. He noticed the blue fire had just barely brushed against him, leaving a lingering feeling of warmth and safety. “Uh, so, this book was keeping you in the- Um, the mind...scape?” 

“In a way,” Bill shrugged, floating around the two again, Dipper taking the time to study the journal more carefully. It was obviously something handwritten and handmade, the pages well worn and frayed, speaking volumes of days in the sun and hot, humid air. The leather was frayed, and peeling back in some places. The only thing that looked pristine was the gold-plated design on the front. A six-fingered hand that was carved with the number three, right where the palm was. “It wasn't the book itself, more like something that _involved_ the book. It's...kind of complicated.” 

Trailing off, the demon hummed, snapping his fingers. The twins, both startled by the sudden weight on top of their heads, each reached up and pulled something off. “Uh...what are these?” 

“Gifts for getting me out of that mess!” Bill happily explained, watching the two twins study what they had been given. Mabel was holding a bright pink headband, with a yellow star that trailed rainbows, something that was an obvious reference to her new nickname. The girl cheerfully put it back on, Bill's eye crinkling in joy. 

“You like puns, don't you?” Dipper was holding what looked to be nothing more than a trucker cap, which was all blue except for the white front that held the decal of a blue pine tree. Seeing the gazes of both sister and demon, he sighed and slowly slipped the hat on, happy that the brim was wide enough to cover his eyes for when he was feeling anxious or worried. 

“So, what are you going to do? Now that you're free?” Mabel asked curiously, watching the demon pause from where he had been leisurely flying around. “Wreak havoc across the land and steal the souls unsuspecting mortals?” At the gaze of both her brother and the demon, Mabel shrugged. “It's a valid question.” 

“And people think _I'm_ the morbid one,” Dipper snorted, absently flipping through the journal. “We didn't accidentally sell our souls when releasing you, did we?” 

“Not that I know off!” Bill cheerfully chirped. “Although, now that you mention souls, and the like- No, no, I don't want yours, stop looking terrified. No, it's more of...a deal, that I want.” Dipper and Mabel shared a look, both with skeptic gazes and frowns. 

“Wow, a deal with a demon. _That_ sure sounds like a good idea.” Dipper had the distinct feeling that the demon was pouting at him, which made him unsure of how to react. On one hand, this was a demon...on the other hand, he was acting like an adorable creature of reckless amusement. “Just out of curiosity...what would this deal be?” 

“Well, as you've probably already guessed, I'm not the only creature that's lurking around these woods! Gnomes, undead, manotaurs, hide-behinds, fae, pixies, unicorns, and every other supernatural creature you can think of! All of them are real, and a few good deal of them happen to live in these very woods!” 

“That. Sounds. Awesome!” Mabel squealed, making the two wince at the high volume. “Really?! Unicorns?! Can we see some- Can I pet one?! Are they as pretty as the legends? Do they EAT HUMAN FLESH?!” At her brother's horrified look, she shrugged. “They did in all the old stories, I'm just wondering if they still do.” 

“Yes, yes, yes, no, no, and yes.” Mabel opened her mouth, paused, and then pouted. Dipper had the feeling that, if the demon could, he would be grinning rather evilly. “Point is, I need someone to help me keep an eye on this town of mine, and what better people than the two who managed to wake me up, so to speak?” 

“Wait,” Dipper cut in, interrupting Mabel before she could say anything. “What's the price to helping you?” 

“Pine Tree, really? A price? Why can't we all just be friends, and help each other out, for the sake of helping?” The tone was sweet and cooing, Dipper narrowing his eyes as he clutched the journal tightly. 

“Because everything has a price.” 

“Not always.” And was that a hint of...regret? Dipper brushed it off as the demon quickly bounced back to his chipper attitude. “The only _price_ , as you put it, is putting up with me hovering around and helping you two all the time. Demons get lonely too, after all! So, what do you say?” 

“You're telling us that we get to go on crazy magical adventures _and_ have a demon bodyguard?!” Mabel was almost bouncing in glee, looking over to her brother for his opinion. Dipper, on his part, only glanced between his sister and the demon, before letting out a sigh. “That's a yes! Where do we sign?!” 

“Heh, we don't use pen and paper, anymore, Shooting Star,” Bill chuckled, hand lighting up in blue flames once again. “We just shake on it.” For all the kind words Bill had said, Dipper couldn't help but feel like he was about to sign away his soul. “So, Pines twins, do we have a deal?” 

“Well, bro bro?” Dipper groaned, taking his sister's hand and then shaking Bill's, hoping whatever negative consequences that happened would affect him instead of her. Considering this was a demon, he was surprised when the fire only gave that same feeling of safety and warmth, the teen swearing the demon was smiling at him. 

“Alright, Bill Cipher...when do we start?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**::**

“So, he just wants us to read a book. How hard can that be?” Dipper gave his sister an incredulous look, opening the book she was talking about to a page that was transcribed in, what looked like, another language. One that looked nowhere near anything the two had seen before. “Oh...that hard, then.” 

“I mean, most of it is in English, but it looks like the guy disappeared before he could finish,” Dipper explained, flipping halfway through the book to the back, where the pages were all empty and blank. “It's like he just...stopped writing. I mean, the author of this journal was obviously studying some pretty dark stuff...maybe something bad happened to him...” 

“Or he got bored,” Mabel suggested, sticking her tongue out at her brother's scandalized look. “Admit it, he could have just gotten bored, or maybe moved to a different town! I mean, we don't know anything yet!” 

“Well, we can start educating ourselves by reading. I mean, listen to this. 'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.' Mabel, can you imagine everything that's lurking in those woods? I mean, look at Bill! We've already met a demon, who knows what else is out there!” 

“Adventure, mystery, romance~ It sounds heavenly~” Dipper shook his head, flipping through the pages and staying silent. He had really hoped that Mabel had grown out of her dating craze phase, too. Hopefully it would mellow out as the summer went on. “Hold on! Go back!” Startled, and doing as told, Dipper stopped on the page his sister had pointed out. “Trust no one...isn't that what Bill told us, before he ran off somewhere?” 

“Floated off, is a more accurate term, I think,” Dipper snorted, fingers absently trailing over the thick, bold words. “But, yeah...that's what he said. Or at least, sort of...” _Trust no one but each other, got it? That's the most important thing!_ It made Dipper wonder...had Bill been warning them about the dangers of Gravity Falls? 

Or the danger of himself...

“Huh, hey, listen to this. 'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide the book before _she_ finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.' I wonder who 'she' was...or is? Hm...” 

“Oo, looks like someone has on their mystery solving face!” At Dipper's raised eyebrow, Mabel giggled. “Oh, come on, you always get that look when trying to solve a mystery! You've had it ever since we used to watch Scooby Doo!” Sliding down from the arm of the chair she was sitting on, she sat next to her brother, who automatically moved over for her. Once comfy, she lowered her voice, “Hey, Dipper...

“Do you think we can trust Bill? I mean, it's not like we know much about him- Or anything, for that matter! I know you're usually the paranoid one-” Ignoring the jab to her side, she continued. “-but, maybe...I don't know. Maybe we should think about this-” 

“Hold on, hold on. Let me just...let me take this in for a moment. I want to forever remember the exact moment that my sister, the most impulsive girl ever, suggested that we sit down and think about things logically-” Half wincing, and half laughing, at the jab he got to his own side, Dipper wrapped his sister in a one-armed hug. “Hey, don't worry about it, Sis. Like you said, you have a good feeling about him, right?” 

“I guess...but aren't you usually the more skeptic one of new people? I mean...it's not like we have the best track record, after all.” Friends of the twins never lasted very long, either driven off by their morbid attitudes, or just downright strange behavior. It had taught them the lesson Bill had already given them. “What if...I mean...what if this goes wrong?” 

“I think...that things might be okay.” Dipper was the first to doubt people, and shove them under the bus when things got rough, but when it came to Bill Cipher... He was at least willing to give the demon the benefit of the doubt. “I can't explain it, but...I think he might be okay. So, for now, at least, we can try trusting him, right?” 

“Fine, but only because I like to uphold my promises, and deals,” Mabel drew herself up haughtily, managing to maintain the illusion of grandeur for only a few seconds before both she, and Dipper, were laughing. “Alright, alright, so we have to study this book. Where do we start- Dipper? What's wrong?” 

“One of the blank pages...it isn't blank.” Mabel leaned against her brother, looking at the scribbled and frantic writing that spoke of rushed and shaky hands. There were three words, and they sent a chill down both teens' backs. “'She found me.'” 

“I guess the 'she' wasn't very nice, huh,” Mabel muttered, eyes narrowing at the red words, before carefully running a finger over them. The 'ink' was crusty and easy to pick at, as well as a faded brownish red color, which gave away what it was in seconds. “I don't think the author got bored and stopped writing...” 

“No, I don't think so, either...” 

::

“Wait, wait, run that by me again...why are you going to the _graveyard_?” Mabel sighed, looking away from the mirror where she had been adjusting her sweater and skirt combo. “I told you, I met this really cute guy there this morning, and I want to see if he's still there! If I'm lucky, I might even get a date~” 

“Oh, yeah, sure. That makes perfect sense. We just found out this town is _crawling_ with evil creatures, who are out for everyone, I might add, and you want to go on a date. Sure. Fine.” Huffing at the flat look he was given, Dipper retreated behind the journal. “When you end up dead in a ditch, don't come crying to me.” 

“I won't, I'll just haunt you until I'm avenged.” Bouncing over, Mabel gave the other a sloppy kiss to the cheek, which he quickly scrubbed off while looking annoyed. “Besides, this is a good chance to see if there's anything _supernatural_ around there. I mean, graveyards are kind of beacons for that stuff, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun stalking after innocent emo teenagers.” That earned him a flick to his forehead, Dipper sticking his tongue out as the girl flounced off. “Annoying sister.” Deciding that he wasn't getting any work done laying around, he rolled off the living room chair, heading for the door. He was stopped in seconds by a hand grabbing his collar and jerking him back. 

“And where do you think you're going? Weren't you and your sister supposed to be putting flyers up around town?” Oh, yeah, right. The flyers. The flyers that led to them finding Bill and the journal, and were now rotting in the woods somewhere. Those flyers. 

“Um...we finished?” Right, yeah, no, he was so getting caught now, as evidenced by the slow raising of Stanford Pines' eyebrows. “We did a really good job. Lots of customers will come. I'm sure of it. Heh.” The eyebrows only climbed higher. “So, okay, a few of them might have gotten lost in the woods-” 

“The woods? You didn't go in there, did you?! Didn't I tell you two to stay out of those woods! Or- Wait...no. I _meant_ to- Either way, you didn't go in, did you?!" Well, that just complicated matters... Dipper hoped he was as good at lying as his sister was, otherwise he was screwed. 

“Of course we didn't! They blew out of our hands, but we stopped when we got to the treeline. The ones we managed to save, though, went up around town.” Truthfully they _all_ had blown into the woods, leaving the two twins to chase after them and tumble right into the secret hiding place of the journal. “Can I go now? I was gonna head to the library and look something up.” 

Stan let out a deep sigh, releasing his great nephew and shaking his head as the boy was out the door in seconds. He knew taking in two teenagers for the summer would be difficult, but the didn't expect it to be _ this  _ bad. Antisocial behavior where they hated the world? He could deal with that, hell, he encouraged it! Curiosity over everything? 

Now, that could end badly... 

::

“What. Language. Is. This.” There were sections in the journal that were obviously ciphers and codes, but there were other sections that was another _language_. It was one he couldn't figure out, either. He had been through the more common languages, as well as the uncommon ones of Latin, Sanskrit, and other dead languages. And yet...nothing. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” 

He was no longer sure if he was insulting himself, or the author. “What kind of author writes in another language that can't be decrypted! Sloppy!” Realizing his voice was getting just a tad too loud, as evidenced by the shushing thrown his way, he gathered the journal and language books scattered around him, and headed towards the back areas. Maybe  _ there  _ he could get some peace and quiet. 

Settling down, and spreading out his books, he didn't notice the creaking sounds behind him until he saw a rapidly approaching shadow. Doing what years of bullying had taught him, he dived under the desk, arms covering his head as he heard the sound of books crashing down around him. Peeking his eyes open, he let out his breath, stunned at seeing just how many books had almost fallen on him, instead of the table.

And, as much as he would have liked to believe it had been an accident due to faulty woodwork, he knew better. Unfortunately, with the librarian now stalking towards him and holding the wrath of a viking shield maiden in her eyes, Dipper wisely chose to grab the journal and sprint to the door.

“Almost getting crushed by falling books...not exactly how I wanted to spend my day.” He really hoped his sister was having a better day than he was. She probably was, since he had always been the focal point for bad luck when growing up. “So much for looking this stuff up in the library.”

“The library is rather boring, anyways.” Squeaking at the sudden voice in his ear, Dipper spun around to see an amused Bill, who looked chipper as always. “Heya, Pine Tree! Get kicked out, already?”

“No, I just didn't want to explain to the pissed librarian why a shelf full of books were trying to kill me.” Sighing, Dipper slipped his hat off and ruffled his hair, looking around the empty area, devoid of the usual townspeople. It made sense, since it was still rather early morning, and this area of town was rather secluded to begin with. “There has to be another library in town- Oh! There's that bookstore!” Rushing off, it took a few seconds to notice that his new demon friend wasn't following. “Hey, Bill, you okay? And should you be out in the open like this? I mean, there may not be people around, but somebody might spot you...”

“ _You said...a bookshelf fell on you? How, exactly, did it fall?”_ Unnerved at the sudden echoing tone, Dipper remembered that while the other may be rather strange and harmless looking, he was still a _demon_. 

“It just...fell. One second I was about to sit down, the next I saw a a shadow, heard creaking sounds, and scrambled under the table. I mean, someone just probably pushed it on me as a joke, or maybe it really _was_ an accident. It's over, though, so not like it matters, right?” 

“ _I would like to think so...”_ Dipper raised an eyebrow at that, blinking as Bill scurried to hide under his hat. _“I'll just stay here. Out of sight, and all that.”_

“Great. My demon bodyguard is tiny enough to hide under my hat. Wonderful. I feel _so_ safe and protected, right now.” Dipper felt a harsh tug to his hair for his troubles, which made him not so accidentally drop his book on top of his head. “Whoops, must have slipped.” It was a few seconds before he smelled the scent of something burning, almost like...fabric? ...s _hit_.

Jerking his, now flaming, hat off, Dipper quickly threw it to the ground, stomping the fires out and glaring at the demon that was innocently sitting on his shoulder, “Whoops, powers must have slipped.” Glancing at the now singed cap, Dipper quickly scooped the demon inside with a smooth motion, immediately tossing it as hard as he could into the nearest brick wall. 

“Whoops! My hand slipped!” He blinked at the sensation of static rolling across his skin, a glance down showing that blue fire was wrapped around his ankle. Realizing what was about to happen, he cursed, thankful no one was around to see as he was jerked up to hang in the air, upside down with a demon bouncing around his head. 

“Whoops! My powers must be on the fritz, how terrible. I'll be sure to look right into that.” Dipper only narrowed his eyes as best he could. Once he was just enough in range, he swung the journal to swat at the demon as if using a bat. The yelp and blur of flying gold was satisfying, even as he went crashing to the ground. “Oh, is that how you want to play it?” 

Feeling the rolls of static across his skin, Dipper looked down, twitching at seeing  _his worst fucking nightmare_ . A warm, fluffy lamb costume was now on over his clothes, complete with bright pink bow. The teen slowly looked up at Bill, who looked as smug as could be. “Alright, demon...

“This means war.” 

::

“What happened to you two?!” Mabel Pines had just arrived back at the Shack after a wonderful outing with her, now, not so mysterious, crush turned potential boyfriend. She had immediately sought out her brother, shocked to find both him and Bill had looked like they had just left a war zone. “Did a nuclear bomb fall down while I was out?!” 

“Things...got out of hand, I guess you could say,” Dipper coughed, scratching the back of his neck as Bill floated around him, working on opening a neon colored bandaid. “It sort of... _escalated_ , after a friendly gesture of annoyance.” Wincing as the bandage was slapped over a scratch on his cheek, he looked to Bill, who crinkled his eye in amusement. The teen's only comfort was that the the demon looked as bruised and battered as he felt. “I've learned a valuable lesson, however.” 

“Dare I ask?” Mabel questioned, already digging around for a nearby first-aid kit. “Actually, yes, I want to know what you've managed to learn from this, what looks to be, incredibly stupid venture.” 

“Never start prank wars with demons.” 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four  **

** :: **

“All I'm saying is that, while the slap may have been uncalled for, it wasn't exactly unprovoked.” Dipper shot the demon a hurt look, the being shrugging as he conjured up another ice pack, using his magic to rest it against the bright red cheek of the teen sitting in front of him. “I think she even took it easy on you! That's a good sign!” 

“I just don't trust this Norman guy,” Dipper huffed, wincing as the ice pack was pressed against his cheek more firmly. “I mean- What good comes out of someone you meet at a cemetery?! What if he's one of the mysterious Gravity Falls creatures you warned us about?!” Dipper could _feel_ the non-existent raised eyebrow he was getting. “Hey, it could happen...” 

“Not very likely. Besides, these things are normal, sisters have a will of their own, after all, and there's no getting them to hear you out.” 

“What do you know about sisters- Ow! Bill!” Dipper glared at the demon, who only gave as much of a smile as he could, the teen muttering swears and curses under his breath in return. “Next time, if you want me to shut up, try saying so instead of pressing against a still healing wound-” 

“Pft, kid, it's a slap mark, not a broken bone. You'll be fine by tonight! ...probably. That slap did sort of echo...” The sibling fight had started off as Dipper being worried for his sister, and then it had just escalated from there. 

“She didn't have to slap me,” Dipper muttered, removing the ice to rub at his cheek, which was thankfully beginning to numb. “Although, I probably shouldn't have brought up her last boyfriend...that was a low blow. But, I mean, that guy was shady! He was the _definition_ of shady! I mean..he looked like he was still in his _Twilight_ phase!” 

“Granted, that is pretty bad...but I really think you're letting paranoia get a hold of you, Pine Tree. Just because this town is full of the supernatural doesn't mean it's _everywhere_.” Bill rolled his eyes as Dipper's only response was a dramatic gesture pointing back to him. “You should know better than to go into the woods alone. That's lesson number two, by the way.” 

“Great. I'll be sure to write those down as soon as I can.” A snap of the fingers and his ice pack disappeared, Dipper giving the demon a look that went ignored. “But, what if-” 

“ _Kid_. Stop worrying!” Tugging the teen up with his magic, Bill shooed him in the direction of the kitchen. “Food. Food will help you realize that you're just hungry, and it's clouding your judgment.” All arguments were ignored as Dipper was all but pulled down the stairs with magic, Bill flying after and muttering under his breath, “Jeez, and I thought _Stanley_ was paranoid...” 

::

“Who are you talking to?” Dipper looked up from his plate at where Stan had entered the kitchen, moving to make himself a cup of coffee after the midday rush. “Was your sister just here?” 

“No, she has a _date_.” Stan raised an eyebrow at the way the word was hissed out, as if it was a nasty swear, before deciding it was better not to ask. Not asking saved him from headaches, as well as gave him a reason to deny association when things went wrong. “And I was just talking to...my...self?” 

“Kid, if you're gonna lie, you need to make it sound convincing.” Brushing off the glare, Stan sipped at his coffee, Dipper's nose wrinkling at how it was straight black coffee. “Start with making it sound as if you _aren't_ asking a question. 

“I'll get right on that, but first, how are you even _drinking_ that? It looks like tar left to rot, and it probably tastes like it, too.” Stan only grinned, saluting the teen with his cup as he headed back to the Gift Shop floor. “Crazy old man.” 

“I heard that!” 

“You really _do_ need to work on the lying thing,” Bill put in, poking out from under Dipper's hat, where he had quickly hidden himself when he felt Stan approaching. “Your lies are easier to spot than a flower during winter.” 

“Sorry, I must be busy picturing _Norman_ bleeding out, body broken and beaten, and laying in a ditch on the side of a nondescript highway that's rarely driven.” Bill slowly blinked, not quite sure how to react to the words that were said as nonchalantly as if the teen had been commenting on the weather. 

“I'll be honest, I did not expect this level of twisted from the two of you...it's a pleasant surprise.” Dipper gave the demon a confused look, who merely brushed it off. “Anyways! If you're so worried about Shooting Star, why not go spy on her date?” At his suggestion there was an overly dramatic sigh, the demon wondering what can of worms he had managed to open up this time. 

“We made a deal, when we were younger, that we wouldn't spy on each other's dates unless we had _proof_ , or serious bad creepy vibes, that the other might be in trouble. And I can't break a twin deal, that's like, _wrong_.” Bill had to hold in his snort at that. Oh the _irony_. 

“Well, how do you know she's not in trouble if you don't check up on this guy, right? I mean, it's not breaking the deal...it's just bending it, all in good consciousness, of course!” Dipper paused in the next bite of his sandwich, slowly setting it down and leveling a look at the innocent looking demon in front of him. 

“You are a cruel and twisted creature, Cipher... I respect that.” Slipping off his chair, the teen rushed to grab his backpack, which he had loaded down with the journal, as well as any 'monster hunting' supplies he might need. “Okay, I have a silver knife, an iron knife, a half pound of salt, a rosemary soaked blade-” 

“Where the hell did you get a rosemary soaked blade?” 

“Oh, please, I know this world is filled with creepy stuff itching to kill us all. Just because people didn't believe me didn't mean I wasn't going to learn all I could, anyways.” Oo, Bill liked this one. He was clever. “Mabel has her karate and kung-fu skills, or whatever, and I have my weapons.” Strike that, he liked both of them. “Now. Let's go betray my sister's trust in order to kill Norman.” 

“You mean spy on him, right?” 

“...sure.” 

::

“Unbelievable. We've been trailing them all afternoon and _nothing_.” Dipper was sitting on the back porch, going over what he had recorded with his camcorder while Mabel had been on her date. So far it was average date things, nothing out of the ordinary. “Maybe I really am just being paranoid.” 

“Most likely.” Bill got swatted off the teen's shoulders for his troubles, the demon huffing and moving to sit on his head. “Now that we know Shooting Star's fine, why don't you keep studying that journal while I go check on things.” 

“Things? What things?” Feeling the weight on his head disappear, Dipper blinked and looked up, sighing as he saw the demon was gone. “Yes, that...great. That's a great way to leave a conversation.” 

“ _Heh, of course.”_ Bill chuckled, unheard from where he had faded into the mindscape. Gaze trailing back to the Mystery Shack, he silently entered. The teenage worker, Wendy, he was sure, was reading her magazines from behind the counter, looking unconcerned by everything. She was also ignoring the lecture Stan was giving her about customer interaction, which, really, Bill could understand that. Stan's lectures were _dreadful_ , worse than anything Stanley had been able to give. 

“ _Certainly been a long time, huh, Glasses?”_ The bookshelf falling on Dipper...if even he had realized the deal had run it's course, then so had _she_... For now, he would like to believe it really was an accident, but... _“Children, hm...”_ He didn't stand a chance, not when the deal had been so shaky that night, his panic masking him from what he had needed to see. 

Shaking off his thoughts, he ran gentle hands over worn walls and warped wood. He was surprised the wooden monstrosity of a home was still standing, considering all the building codes Stan had ignored when it came to the place being built and maintained. He also noticed a lot of the old experiments were still scattered around, and with two curious teenagers he had a feeling that wouldn't end so well.

Hearing the faint screaming of Dipper, Bill rolled his eye and went to check on the teen. Honestly, how the twins got into so much trouble- Was he...driving a golf cart into the woods? “What did I tell you about going into the woods alone?! That was lesson number two!”

“ _Jesus_ \- Can you not do your creepy appearing thing when I'm _driving_?!” Considering they had almost crashed into one of the trees, Bill could see his point. Vaguely. “I was looking in the journal, and checking the video again because, yes, I'm very paranoid. But you know what? Paranoia pays off!” Dipper tossed Bill the camcorder, who caught it with his magic and played the scene that it was paused on, eye narrowing as he saw the teen's arm fall off.

“Did you consider it might be a prosthetic?”

“And did you consider that since Mabel met this guy in the graveyard, smells like rotting things from the forest, and has body parts that _fall off_ , he might be part of the undead?!” Oo, undead. He had _hated_ those bastards.

“I don't know, kid, I've met the undead, and he didn't strike me as one of them. Are you sure you aren't just jumping to conclusions-”

“He took her into the woods.” Oh _hell no_.

“Drive faster.”

::

“So, I'm sorry, but what was that about their tiny little legs?” The two had found Mabel being held hostage by _gnomes_ , of all things. After Bill had finished laughing, he and Dipper had rescued Mabel and dragged her to the golf cart. He hadn't expected the giant gnome creature from hell that was now running after them. “I'm pretty sure those are no longer tiny little legs!”

“One of the hazards of monster hunting!” Dipper replied back, driving over a hill that perfectly landed them across a ditch, Bill just clinging onto Dipper's shoulder even more, hoping he didn't fall off. The kid's driving skills, while enough to keep them alive, left much to be desired. “Besides, blame Mabel, it's _her_ boyfriend, or, uh, boyfriends.”

“Hey! I was hoping he'd be a vampire!” Mabel huffed, arms crossed as she sulked in her seat, upset about her latest dating disaster. “Gnome Queen, what a joke- I mean, I'm fourteen! We don't live in a society where girls are expected to marry at fourteen, anymore!”

“Not to mention they're a bunch of gnomes,” Dipper pointed out, cursing as he jerked the cart away from the fist that had almost slammed down on them. “Gnomes who know what they're doing, though-”

“It's getting closer!” A few of the gnomes jumped onto the cart, Dipper taking a sharp turn that threw a good deal of them off, Mabel punching the one that tried to bite her brother. “Ha! Seven years of self defense classes! Take that!” Her triumphant, and gloating, laughter was cut off by her scream, as she saw the tree that was thrown in front of them. “Dipper! Look out!”

Dipper quickly jerked the wheel, cursing as the golf cart, which was not designed for such hard and narrow turns, quickly tumbled over itself and landed the three right outside the Mystery Shack, which was devoid of people at the moment. “Ugh, remind me to never use a golf cart as a getaway car ever again...”

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.” Both Dipper and Bill looked over at the quiet mutters, both seeing that Mabel was clutching her right arm. Dipper was quick to scramble over the wreckage to help her out, Bill just turning to face the gnomes, golden glow edging towards a sharp red.

“ _That wasn't a very smart thing to do..._ ” Both twins looked up at the chilling tone the demon had used, surprised to find his hands were glowing with blue fire that looked much harsher than what they had grown used to. “ _If I were you, I would consider my next move_ _ **very**_ _carefully..._ ” 

“Now, now, I'm sure we can work this out.” One of the gnomes, Jeff, stepped out of the gnome monster, hands raised peacefully. “All we want is her as our Queen, and then we'll leave peacefully!” 

“Over my dead body!” Dipper snapped, protectively standing in front of his sister. “You want her, you go through me, you creepy forest bastards!” 

“Now, that's just rude,” Jeff huffed, yelping as a fireball landed an inch away from him, singeing his beard. Terrified eyes looked up to a demon who was no longer shaped like a harmless child's toy, but instead a creature of shadows and terror. 

“ _ **I believe it would be in your best interest to leave...**_ ” The tone quickly had the gnomes scattering, blue fire leaping up to cut them off from the trees, the demon's form shaping itself into something vaguely humanoid. “ _ **Whoops, silly me. It's been a while since I've used this form, I guess I forgot how reactive my powers are... That does remind me, I want you to spread the word for me...**_ ” 

“H-Hey, aha, you got it! Anything you want!” Behind the demon, Dipper was carefully edging Mabel towards the Mystery Shack, unnerved by the form Bill had chosen to take. Sure the demon was tolerating of them, and was rather fun to be around, but it was at a moment like this that the teen remembered this was a _demon_. 

“ _ **The Pines Clans are protected, as they have always been since this land was bound to me... If any creature feels up to facing me, however, please be sure to send them my way...**_ ” With that the fire died, and Bill was back to his pyramid shape, looking as chipper as always. “Bye, bye, now!” 

The gnomes were gone in seconds. 

“Um, Bill...do we have to worry about you going demon crazy and murdering us in cold blood?” Dipper hesitantly asked, squeaking as his hat was jerked over his eyes, that warm brand of magic brushing against him again, soothing his worries in seconds. “Okay, okay, you isosceles jackass, I was just asking!”

“Like I said, Pine Tree, you worry too much!” Truthfully, Bill had been a little worried about scaring off the two with his more demonic form. “Shooting Star, how's your arm?”

“Broken, I think?” Mabel chuckled nervously, carefully keeping her arm at her side. “Probably kind of deserve it for not being more careful like my paranoid brother suggested.” She elbowed Dipper with her a good arm, small smile on her face. “Thanks for looking out for me, dork.”

“Yeah, well, someone has to,” Dipper huffed. “We might want to get you to a hospital now, though-”

“No need,” Bill hummed, hovering around Mabel's arm, blue fire already in his hands. He had expected for the two to freak out and ask what he was doing, after seeing him as they had. Instead he got curious looks and absolute trust. It was...nice. “Just a little shifting and mending...”

Placing his hand on the hurt arm, Bill carefully used his magic to shift things into their proper places, magic healing up the skin and sterilizing the wound more effective than any modern medicine could. “There! Three months full healing reduced to three seconds-”

“Eee! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Bill yelped as he was immediately jerked into a hug, Mabel clutching him like a child would a teddy bear. “You are the best demon bodyguard _ever_.”

“More like babysitter, considering all the trouble you two get into,” Bill grumbled, secretly pleased at the hug. Dipper seemed to see the pleased attitude, since he only smirked.

“Now I'm picturing you babysitting us when we were twelve,” Dipper mused, wicked smile on his face. “You wouldn't have lasted a day.” Mabel laughed, Bill only pouting as best he could.

“I would have lasted!”

“Pft, remind me to tell you the spoon story, later-”

“Hey! That wasn't my fault! Besides, it was only a block wide fire, and only, like, _one_ person died. Maybe five...” Oh dear mercy what was Bill getting himself into...

::

“What the hell happened to you two?” Stan had been innocently passing by the living room when he had stopped to see his great niece and nephew looking like they had just emerged from a barroom brawl. “Jeez, you look like Gravity Falls decided to take a pounding out of you.”

“Gnomes,” Dipper groaned, spread out across the chair, Mabel perched on the arm with her feet in his lap. “Pesky little creatures that deserve the wrath of demons.”

“Ugh, gnome _queen_. Terrible,” Mabel shuddered, Stan shaking his head as he continued on his way, Bill poking out of Dipper's hat and fading into the mindscape, quietly following the aged human. When he saw the sight of a vending closing behind a shifty gaze, Bill sighed, body tensing as he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eyes.

Body shifting into the shadowed form from earlier that day, he chased after what he had seen, ending up perched on the highest point of the Mystery Shack. Eyes narrowed, he gazed over the woods that had been his home for so long, body curled as if ready to lash out.

“ _I won't let you win...not this time.”_


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five  **

** :: **

“ _Hello, dear little sapling, do you remember me?”_ A small six-year-old figure looked up from the tree roots he had hidden himself in, eyes wide and filled with terror at the figure that stopped in front of him. _“Now, now, silence is not how we greet a lady... **speak, little one.** ” _Brx wkrxjkw brx nqhz wklv vwrub?

“T-The beau-beau-t-ful creat-re tha- hi-hides un-nder m-my be-bed... Th-e w-wicked wo-woman th-a l-lur-ks i-in my-my he-ead-” 

“ _Aw, still struggling with those nasty speech problems of yours? No wonder no one ever wanted to play with you, when you were growing up. You stuttered and tripped and couldn't even get a word out without that laughter following you...why do you even still talk? No one cares to listen to the ramblings and struggles of a **lunatic**. I mean, even your own sister was annoyed by you...” _

“Y-Yo-re ly-ly-in-g!” A wicked sharp vine reached out and pulled the screaming child out of his safe haven, quickly covering his mouth and leaving him voiceless. Twisting and turning in a desperate attempt at freedom, the small child stared at the woman in front of him with wide eyes, terror filling him to the brim. Gduolqj brx frxogq'w eh pruh zurqj.

“ _You thought you could be friends with a demon? You thought someone would ever care for you? A misbegotten child who can't even string two words together without slipping and stuttering? How amusing...tell me, little Sapling, what ever gave you the right to think you could be happy? After all the sins you've committed?_

“ _You should just stop trying...”_

Dipper Pines wept. 

::

“Hey, bro bro...are you okay?” Mabel had noticed her brother had been skittish ever since he had woken up, keeping his distance between both her and Bill. “You seem...not good.” 

“N-no. I'm f-fine.” Mabel immediately froze from where she had been fixing their pancakes, shoulders tense and spine straight. Bill, catching on to the change of mood, curiously looked over at her. 

“Dipper...did you just stutter?” The only response she was given was a frantic shake of the head, Dipper heading for the door. He didn't even get a few feet before Stan was grabbing him as he passed, pulling him back to the table, which made Bill quickly scramble for the safety of Mabel's sleeve. Wkh vwrub lv rqob mxvw ehjlqqlqj. 

“As the responsible guardian, it's my job to make sure you eat enough so you're not dying. Which means no skipping out on breakfast.” Stan ignored the pathetic whimper that earned him, instead choosing to drop Dipper back into his seat. “Jeez, what's got you so jittery, kid?” 

“Noth- Um, I- Not, I just-” The two humans, and one hidden demon, watched as Dipper flushed a bright red, quickly fleeing the kitchen again, this time successfully. Gr brx uhdoob wklqn brx fdq nhhs xs? Stan looked to Mabel, who was morosely poking at the now burning pancakes. 

“Do I want to know?” 

“If I had to guess? Relapse,” Mabel mumbled, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Dipper used to stutter really badly as a kid, and it really affected him growing up. He got a speech therapist and everything and he hasn't stuttered in _years_...for him to now...” 

Bill, hearing all he needed to, melded into the mindscape and quickly flew after Dipper. It was a few minutes of searching before he found the teen on the edge of the woods, curled into a thick mess of tree roots that offered the perfect hiding place. Sighing, he appeared a few feet away, floating closer in a way that the teen would know he was there. Blf hloevw gsv irwwovh zmw xofvh ozhg grnv...

“You alright, Pine Tree?” The only response he got was a slow head shake, Bill fretfully floating around the teen's head and wondering what to do. Finally deciding that he had no dignity as it was, he quickly squirmed into the teen's arms, much like Mabel had held him the other day. It was a few moments before he felt the teen's arms tighten around him, pulling him closer. “I won't make you explain if you don't want to, but if do want to talk, well, not like I'm here to tell anyone, right?” 

“Th-thank-ks.” Dipper let out a breath of air, the steady pounding that had been in his head all morning finally fading, chased off by a warm golden glow that could only be from one creature. “Do...do I have...to talk? About it?” The words were said slow and carefully, as if the teen was afraid they would tumble over each other once again. Dszg wl blf hzb zh gl lmxv nliv? 

“Like I said, only if you want to. You might want to check on the other two, though, they looked pretty worried.” That earned the demon an even tighter hug, the teen finally crawling out of his hiding spot and heading back to the Mystery Shack, apology on his lips as Bill disappeared once again to hide under his hat. The apology, however, went unused as the only response to him returning was Stan dragging him to a chair and Mabel setting a plate of pancakes down in front of him. 

“...why...are they burnt?” His words were still slow and stilted, but the two could tell he was calming down, and thinking clearer. Mabel, at least, hoped the boy would snap back to his usual self in due time. Mld gsrh grnv rg rhm'g tlrmt gl yv zh vzhb.

“Your sister's a terrible cook,” Stan grumbled, wincing at the spatula he earned to the side of his head. “Uncalled for, sweetie.” R gsrmp blf'oo tvg gsv szmt lu rg gslfts.

“I am a great cook! See, I even put faces in them!” Dipper and Stan, as if on cue, both looked down to the pancakes. Each one was lovingly crafted with expressions of pain and terror, some creatively smeared with jam that made it look as if they were bleeding. “Mentally scarred pancakes! Woo!” She heard a quiet snicker, probably from Bill, if she had to guess, since the other two looked plain confused. 

“Right...anyways, I was thinking that today we could go out somewhere, you know, do one of those bonding-type deals, or whatever.” The two twins shared a look, each raising an eyebrow as they looked back to the man who was nervously sipping his coffee. 

“No offense, Grunkle Stan, but our last family outing together, well...” Mabel shuddered at the memories, Dipper recalling the time their great uncle had come to visit and watch them for a weekend a few years ago. It had been a weekend that was never repeated. “The county jail was so cold...” 

“Okay, that was once, and you were ten! How was I supposed to know they jailed ten-year-olds?” To be fair, they had been hiding in the middle of the country when they had finally been caught by police. “I promise, this one won't end with jail...probably. There's like, a seventy percent chance it won't end with jail.” 

“With those odds? I'll take it!” Mabel grinned, Dipper just sighing and taking a bite of his burnt pancakes. He had a feeling this day could only end badly, as evidenced by the moment they were blindfolded and put in the back of Stan's car. Rif jia od'e kifs ir w qfssdojq ir ilt.

“Uh, Grunkle Stan...you still have your license, right? I mean, you're okay to drive, and everything...right?” 

“License? What's that?” At that Dipper found himself clinging to his sister, praying to whatever higher powers were out there that they wouldn't all die in a flaming crash of spectacular destruction. His prayer probably wouldn't be answered, since gods were cruel and sadistic bastards. 

He felt no shame in admitting that he might have screamed a few times. 

::

“Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I? I knew it. I'm dead, and I'm in hell-” 

“Why would you be going to hell? I mean, if anyone's going to hell, it's probably going to be me or Grunkle Stan.” Dipper and Mabel were seated in the back of Stan's car while he went to 'prepare' things, their blindfolds still tied firmly in place. Bill, Dipper could faintly feel, was poking out of his hat. 

“I can confirm that we are not in hell, although I am curious, what would cause _you_ to end up in hell? Keeping books past their due date?” At that Mabel laughed, falling silent when she didn't hear a clever response from her brother, Bill noticing the same. “Kid?” 

“Let's just say...fires are hard to trace.” Bill snorted at that, Dipper wishing his blindfold was gone so he could show just how dramatic his eye roll had been. “Whatever Stan is planning, I want no part in it. I'd rather be out exploring the woods, or studying the journal more, or _something_ -” 

“What if we become monster hunters?!” Wincing at the loud shout in his ear, Dipper sighed as he was clumsily pulled into a one-armed hug. “Think about it! The twin duo, Mabel and Dipper- No, that sounds lame, we need better names- Monster hunting names! Hm... Sir Dippingsauce and-” 

“No. Nope. Don't even think about using that name ever again.” He could already hear Bill laughing, and the temptation to hit him was _overwhelming_. Unfortunately, their last war was still heavy on his mind. Especially that drop from the tree. That had been unpleasant. “Pick something else.” 

“Well, the names don't matter right now, but what's important is that we become monster hunters! Saving people from the dastardly creatures that lurk in the woods- And bringing understanding to the ones who do good- Like Bill!” The demon let out a snort at that. 

“I don't think demons are the best representatives for understanding,” Bill put in, cozy in his makeshift nest of hair and hat. Dipper had yet to tell him off for hiding under the conjured item, so he would rather make the most out of it. “Besides, monster hunters with a demon helping? I don't think it would work.” 

“ _Clearly_ you have never seen Supernatural,” Mabel huffed, finally letting go of Dipper, who was quick to put distance between them, wary of another hug attack. “Besides, that's not the point! Dipper's right, we should be out there! Exploring!Think of all the things we could see this summer!” 

“Think of all the things we could _learn_ this summer,” Dipper put in. “I mean, all we really have to go on is the journal, and that looks to be about thirty years out of date! I mean, the dust alone inside the thing has to be at _least_ fifteen years old or something!” Bill had to resist the urge to correct him that it was fourteen, and not fifteen. “We should be gathering knowledge and evidence-” 

“Like this beard hair from the gnomes!” Dipper couldn't see the act, but he had the overwhelming feeling that his sister was holding up a tuft of what was, probably, gnome beard hair. Judging by Bill's silence, he was right. 

“Mabel...why would you save that?” He felt more than saw his sister's shrug, he also heard the sigh Bill let out. W hweeojq rfosjt psfs di ewy asluiks vwum. 

“Memories. Plus it can go in a scrapbook, and those are _always_ fun.” 

“Anyways...back on subject. Bill, can't you start teaching us about Gravity Falls?” Ooh, Bill could just _tell_ that this conversation wasn't going to end well. “I mean, all you keep saying is to read the journal- There's gotta be more though, right?” 

“There is...but...I can't tell you-” 

“What?!” The answer was said in dual voices, Bill letting out another sigh, just knowing this was going to turn out so, _so_ badly. 

“It's...complicated.” How did he even begin to explain all of this? He was under so many deals and contracts, he didn't know what was safe to say and what was signing his own _death warrant_. If he wasn't careful...well, he'd rather not think about the consequences. “It's not that I don't want to tell you two these things – everything! - it's just that...I'm unable-” 

“Unable? Or you just don't want to?” Bill felt himself freeze at the harsh tone of voice, Dipper continuing to speak. “We've only known you for a _day_ , if that! I can understand you not telling us, but coming up with some lie that you're unable to tell us? Ever? What if you really _are_ just using us for something? It's not like we would ever know...” 

“Pine Tree-” Bill was cut off by the reappearance of Stan Pines, the demon quickly slipping back under the teen's hat to hide. Mentally sighing, he decided he would explain later, or at least, explain as best he could. The two were still young, after all, and they didn't know him! Or at least, not as they should. It made sense as to why they acted as they did. 

Didn't mean he had to like it, however. 

Focusing back on what was happening, he peeked out from under the hat, noticing that the blindfolds had been removed from the twins, who were looking more and more panicked by the second at seeing the lake they were at. “Wait, wait, wait...this...really is a family bonding thing? Seriously? Can't we just...rob the poor, or something?” 

“As fun as that sounds, I figured we would do something that didn't involve corrupting you two.” The twins had to fight at not laughing as Stan dragged them towards a rowboat. Not corrupting them? The man was fighting a losing battle, truly. “Now! Let's get fishing!” 

The two teens both made sounds of distress, quickly trying to escape. Yic fswlly dpicqpd dpoe awe qiojq di vs ibsf? Bill Cipher would have laughed at the childish and dramatic behavior if he wasn't so concerned by the strange emotions he felt swirling around the air. Carefully slipping into the mindscape, and seeing the world become nothing but shades of gray, he felt himself freeze at the flash of pink he saw. 

“ _My, my, brother dear...a little too young for you, don't you think?”_ Bill screamed as vines ringed with wicked sharp thorns quickly wrapped around him, dragging him into the forest and away from the Pines, who noticed nothing. By the time he got a hold of himself, he had already been released, pink wisps of energy floating around the corner of his eye. _“Then again, you never **did** stop being a child. I suppose you haven't told him-” _

“ _Stay out of it, sister mine.”_ The playful and caring Bill Cipher of that morning was gone, leaving nothing but a wicked demon who would like nothing more than to see his enemies suffer. _“It is no business of yours.”_

“ _Why, brother dear, how rude! Isn't your happiness my happiness? I really am concerned for you... You see, human lives are so very fleeting, you never know when they are about to **end**. Whether it be through old age, a deadly disease, a lake just a bit too deep...” _

“ _ **You-”**_ Ip, twflojq...dps edify oe ijly nced edwfdojq...

“ _Now, now, brother dear, no use dwelling on the past! You have a new pair of twins to look after, now, don't you? Tell me, are they doing well? I was concerned when I heard the little one might be in danger...always did have a weak body, that one. Who knows what could happen...”_

“ _We. Had. A. Deal.”_ The words came out sharp and quick, like vipers striking their targets and reducing them to nothing. _“No harm to come-”_

“ _To children, brother dear. In case you were unaware, fourteen is considered an adult in many cultures, even in today's human standards. And I did keep my deal, no harm came to them, at least...not on my **personal** part-” _Shots of blue fire, tinged with black, flew towards the pink wisps, which quickly shuddered at the attack before reforming. _“Temper, temper! You know that nasty habit of yours, the one of jumping into things, gets you into all **kinds** of trouble, brother dear.” _

“ _Do not test me, sister...I am not the same child you once tormented-”_

“ _No...you're not. Now you're a demon who's still a bit too kind- Tell me, brother dear, how is that contract working out for you? The mindscape may have preserved what you are, but you can't continue like that forever...sooner or later you'll need to **take** what you need...” _A hideous growling noise echoed around the area steeped in gray, sound unheard except by the two demons. 

“ _Sister mine, you are playing a very dangerous game...”_

“ _Oh, no. I won't be the one playing a game...”_ Bill paused at that comment, confused at the wording before the realization hit, world coming crashing down around him. _“Let's play a game, brother dear... Shall you go first, or I? After all, we **are** supposed to work in pairs-” _

A powerful blast of magic sent the pink wisps fading into nothing, an echoing laughter in the demon's mind the only proof that anyone had been there. Drooping to the ground, Bill took a few minutes to compose himself, finally slipping away to find the Pines. 

It took a while before he found the same boat from before, seeing no one but Stan inside. What had happened to the twins? Sighing, and tugging on the link he had with them through their deal, he quickly traced them to a large boat that was being driven by Soos. Curious, he floated closer, listening on their conversation, growing angry when realizing what they were doing. 

“ _Monster hunting something that dangerous?! Really?!_ ” Dipper squeaked at the sudden appearance of an angry demon, his expression of confusion quickly turning into one of anger. 

“Well since you refuse to tell us anything, I figure it's better if we go after things ourselves. Better than waiting for answers that will never come.” Dipper glanced back at the other two, who were busy directing the boat towards the island, unaware of the demon that was now on the ship. “Besides, we know what we're doing-” 

“ _You. Are. **Children!** Fourteen is not an adult! You may think you're all grown, but you are nothing but a child who still needs protection!_ ” Even as he spoke, Bill knew he wasn't directing the words at Dipper, so much as the one who had caused him to be so anxious. He had only been given a _day_ with his twins before her return...how unfair. 

“Excuse me?” Dipper hissed, fists clenched at his side. “We are _not_ chil-childre-en! W-We don-n't ne-ee-ed y-your pro-te-tection! I do-on't n-need y-yo-our hel-elp!” Seeming to realize he was stuttering, Dipper blushed a fierce red before turning on his heel, stalking over to the other two. Bill, torn between dragging the two twins back to the Shack, and screaming in frustration, finally chose to fade into the mindscape. 

Flying off, but not before casting every protection spell on the two he could think of, he finally floated over to Stan, knowing it was a conversation that could no longer be put off. It was one fourteen years in coming, besides. Taking a deep breath that was useless, the demon let himself slip out of the mindscape, forming behind a human he had once called his friend. 

“Hello, Stanford.” 

Mloo Fubswrjudp trevh svi ivtziwh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Caesar and Ms. Atbash would like to welcome you back.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six  **

** :: **

In all due retrospect, Bill Cipher really should have expected the spell tag that was thrown at him, as well as the searing pain that rippled throughout his form, causing it to blur and crackle. 

“ _A-Aha, s-so, you've been studying the Asian spell tags? Nice to see you've been improving._ ” The words came out as a pained hiss, the demon's form shifting into wisps of shadow as the shocks from the tag wrapped around him. “ _These really are quite painful, you know._ ” 

“Oh, trust me, that's just the beginning.” Bill was starting to regret showing himself. 

::

“Dipper...are you okay?” Mabel looked at her brother, worried at how nervous he was. He was pacing back and forth constantly, although she noticed he never strayed too close to the edge. “I know you're scared of water and stuff, but really? Even for you, this is a little worse than usual...” 

“I'm fine, Mabel.” The words were back to their mumbled and slow manner, a sure sign her brother's nerves were wrecked to the core. “Bill dropped by about ten minutes ago...the conversation...wasn't a good one.” Mabel let out a sigh, shoulders already drooping. Azjwy jfl lvej ryvcyblk ymuc oyx uwajl ocyzvlyjh.

“We've hardly known him a _day_ , how are you two getting on each other's nerves so much?” Dipper shrugged, whining as his sister put his pacing to a stop, and dragged him down to sit. “Come on, we're talking this out. Communication solves everything! Well, that and knives. And dynamite. Dynamite always works-” 

“Wow, surprisingly enough, this conversation isn't helping.” If anything, it was making him more and more eager to jump ship, and that was _with_ his deadly fear of drowning and swimming. “Is there a point to this?” 

::

“Is there a _point_ to you being here? I'm curious, you know, before I seal you into the mindscape for the next thousand years.” Even with his existence being threatened, Bill couldn't help but think that Stan would have made an amazing demon. It was a thought that he quickly crushed under heaps of self loathing. 

“ _It seems...things are not as over as we once believed_.” 

“So help me, if you do that cryptic bullshit _one more goddamn time_ , there won't be enough of you left to even _feel regret_! I'm sick of your damn lies, Cipher!” Wscxy.

“ _I did and said what I could to protect you both-_ ” 

“Oh, and look how well that turned out!” Stan gestured grandly to the secluded place the boat had drifted to, out of prying eyes and random townspeople. “I'm a crazy old man, everyone in this town thinks I'm some ax murderer, oh- Let's not forget the very best part... 

“My brother is _dead_ because of you!” 

::

“My _point_ is that you should be trying to get along with Bill! I mean, sure he's a demon, but we've never exactly been saints ourselves.” Dipper had to give his sister that, the twins never really _had_ been the sweet kids everyone thought they were. “Besides, he really does seem like he's trying to help- And who knows, maybe there really is a reason why he can't tell us anything!” 

“I just... I hate getting my hopes up.” Mabel, at least, could understand that part. Friends of the twins never lasted long, for more than one reason, it always seemed. “And...” Ay bub o qhrw. 

“And what?” Mabel frowned at her brother's hesitation, gently bumping his shoulder at his silence. “What's up, Dip?” Ktl vs? Mhy lmjg? Ocy tsd tk ob? 

“I...” Shaking his head, Dipper gave a small smile. “Never mind. It's nothing, just me being paranoid and jumping to conclusions.” That's all it could be. “Are we almost to the island?” Bvm sapj nqwz. 

“You're changing subjects,” Mabel hummed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Just this once, I'll allow it. And yes, we are, so wait there while I help Soos!” Dipper nodded as his sister jumped up, gaze trailing back to the water as he cast off his thoughts. He was just being paranoid, wanting to believe in what wasn't there. 

Tilting at windmills...same as always, he supposed. 

::

“ _The twins are about to be dead, too, if you don't **listen to me**_!” Bill winced as the spell tag was gone at once, form settling back into it's pyramid shape as he steadied himself. Avoiding Stan's gaze, because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt he would feel, he spoke again. “I...made a deal-” 

“You _know_ better-” 

“I didn't have a choice!” Bill snapped, eye flicking up to see that Stan looked as scared and panicked as he felt, those four words doing more to terrify him than any nightmare that could be conjured. Bill felt a hint of demonic pride at that, before he quickly squashed it down. 

“There is _always_ a choice,” Stan snapped back, wincing at the blast of power that pushed him back into his seat. The man glared at the demon, who's color was edging red. “Why the fuck would you-” 

“ _She was going to **kill them**! Do you understand that?! The night he- The night he **died** -! Don't you remember?! The twins were asleep- Everyone was **asleep and you weren't there** \- You were gone and the only ones there were the two who refused to believe in magic and **she found a way in-** She had Dipper in her arms and was **going to drop him out a window and kill them and make them suffer and I did what I had to**_ -” Bill cut himself off, forcing himself back into his normal form, small fists shaking. “I did what I had to...” B dswsym mvn dzfy qjg jhtasl. 

“I couldn't...not again- I told you- I _told you_ what might happen and I _warned you what-_ I couldn't-” Taking a breath, Bill steadied his voice and continued. “I made a deal, to never come into contact with you, to never see or speak with you...in return she would never cause harm to them as children...” 

“Then why are you back now?” The words were quiet, and Bill could tell it was taking all of the man's self control to not scream, rage, and track their greatest nightmare down himself. “Why-” 

“ _Children_ , Stanford. They're...they're no longer children...” The two fell silent, nothing heard except the distant sounds of families having fun on the lake. The laughter might as well have been from another world, for all Bill thought. And maybe it was... “She...won't make a second deal.” 

“And you know that for a fact?” Bill looked up, startled, to see that Stan looked ready to sign away his soul to keep his remaining family safe. It was something that warmed Bill, as well as made him summon his old cane just to whack the man in the head. “Ow! Why you little-” 

“Idiot,” Bill huffed, letting his cane disappear. “Honestly, same hero complex-” Cc'r ix iwxy nx hbku tfhe wcd.

“I do not have a hero complex!” Stan huffed at the look he was given, knowing he had no argument left to give. “Just- What are you doing back here? I know you're not the type to break your side of the deal so easily.” 

“...she's trying to start the games again.” Thinking on it, it would have been less painful to the man to rip out his heart, than tell him what he had. “I'm not going to let her win this time, Stanford. _Not with them._ ” The boat fell silent again, Stan finally letting out his anger in a weary sigh. 

“Keep them safe, Cipher.” 

“You know I will, even if I wasn't still under contract- Although that certainly does help matters. ...Stanley always was the one to think things through.” With that, Bill vanished, Stan left alone on the lake. Alone, as he had been, for fourteen years. 

“Guess he was, huh...” 

::

Dipper sat at the edge of the inlet on Scuttlebutt island, although a comfortable distance away from water, upset with learning that there was no monster- Or at least, no monster they could find. He vaguely heard Mabel and Soos telling him it was time to go, but brushed it off. Frustrated as he was, he would like _at least_ a few more minutes to sulk. Maybe even- “DIPPER!”

The scream met his ears first, immediately followed by a groaning, straining sound- Like that of rusted metal, and gears, grinding together in ways that screamed of machines under exceeded pressure. Any more realization was cut off as a blur of green flew behind him, snapping the inlet in half and causing the ground underneath him to crumble into the lake, along with himself. Lvjwd.

His first thought, upon hitting the water, was a string of rude words that his parents would have hit him for. His second thought, was erased by sheer and utter panic, as every nightmare he had ever had was coming to life. He was _drowning_.

With his fear of water, it had made sense for him to never find someone to teach him swimming. Now? He was more than slightly regretting it. Especially since something was caught on his shirt and dragging him under even deeper. Down into the dark, where he wouldn't be escaping just like last time _and this was a mistake it was all such a mistake and just like last time but he had trusted too easily and now he was going to die all over again and it was pain pain pain and he couldn't breath and it hurt hurt hurt it hurt so much and all he could do was scream for the only one who_

“Dipper!” Dipper Pines gasped for breath as his head broke surface, wracking coughs overtaking him as Soos fished him out of the lake from where he had come up. Vision starting to clear, he saw Soos had yet to let him down, too focused on running away from the _giant lake monster_ that was chasing them.

Right. Flee now, wonder what had happened later.

::

Crammed onto the small fishing boat with his family, and wearing a life jacket that was far too bulky, Dipper felt a small smile on his face. Stan was currently lecturing them on the proper way to steal fish from others, Dipper too amused to really pretend otherwise. He supposed as days went, this one hadn't turned out _all bad_.

It was a few more hours, near sunset, when they finally arrived back at the Mystery Shack. As soon as she could, Mabel dragged Bill and Dipper up to the attic for their 'much needed bonding talk'. “Fine, fine- Would you stop dragging me?!” Dipper yelped as he was abruptly let go, leading to a face plant on the floor. “Gee, thanks.”

“I aim to please!” Bill snorted, moving to help pull Dipper to his feet. “Now, both of you, apologize!” Seeing the looks shot her way, Mabel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Oh, don't give me those looks. Now, do it.”

“Alright, alright. Bill...I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, blaming you for things that aren't your fault, and being...” Here he trailed off, giving a dark glare to his sister. “Being an unthinking idiot who doesn't think or look before leaping into danger that is is sure to get me killed.”

Bill had to fight at not laughing, mostly because the teen looked miserable as it was. “I'm sorry, as well... I suppose I'm overprotective because there are things I can't tell you- Both of you.”

“Now that we have that out of the way- Hug it out!” Mabel declared, glaring until her demands were followed. “Excellent!” A camera flash went off before Dipper could protest, the demon in his arms snickering. “Scrap-book-a-tunity!”

“Really...you still use that word? I mean, really?”

“It's a great word!” Mabel defended, Bill taking the opportunity to slip out of Dipper's arms. He could tell when a sibling fight was about to begin, and damn if he was going to get caught up in another one of those.

“Uh-huh. Sure. I mean, if you say so.” Bill winced at the pillow that smacked to the teen's face and knocked him down to the ground. It was a few seconds before realization hit, just enough time for the demon to scramble out of the way as the pillow war began.

He probably should have hid in the mindscape, considering one of the pillows still managed to hit him, as well as drag him to the ground. Hearing dual laughter, the demon huffed as he snapped his fingers, cackling as the laughter turned into squeaks of fear. In his defense, the swarm of pillows now attacking the twins were quite fluffy, no cause for any _permanent_ harm. At least, he didn't think so.

“WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED!”

“Wait- Mabel- Not the grappling hook!” The next half hour passed in a frenzy of pillow wars and three near death experiences. Bill figured things had went pretty well, considering the end result was the three spread out in the middle of the attic floor, twenty or so pillows around them in a fluffy heap of warmth and comfort. The twins, he noticed, were worn out and exhausted.

“And this is why we don't set pillows on fire.” Here he looked at Mabel, who huffed and looked away, cuddling her grappling hook like one would with a teddy bear. “ _Or_ attempt to fill them with books.” A look to Dipper, who gave a sunny grin.

A peaceful quiet settled over them, Bill snapping his fingers and turning all the lights off, except for a small lamp on one of the end tables. Dipper was the first one to break the quiet, voice sounding hesitant, “So...all of these mysteries and monsters, and Gravity Falls itself...we have to figure it all out on our own, huh?” He supposed Bill's silence was answer enough.

“You'll still be there to help us though, right?” Mabel asked, rolling over to where she could look at the demon, who was floating above their heads. “I mean- You're like the ultimate bodyguard!” Dipper snorted at that, Bill just looking amused. “Say you'll stay? Pretty please with industrial grade sprinkles?”

“Industrial grade- Is that something that even _exists_?” Dipper asked, holding his hand up at Mabel before she could answer. “Wait. No. Never mind. I don't want to know. Ever. That is just something- And...now I have a bracelet on my wrist. Bill, why do we have bracelets on our wrists?”

The bracelets were tight around their wrist, looking more like bangles than anything. Each link, he noticed, was a golden triangle, shining in a way that made it look like there was moving energy inside. Although he was sure it was a trick of the light...probably.

“Think of it like...a whistle. You hold that while calling me, and I'll be able to appear by your side-” The demon was cut off as Mabel did just that, Bill popping into existence over her head, confused blink turning into a sigh. “In an emergency. I feel...I feel I should add that now. Only use it, _in an emergency._ ”

“Heh, whoops,” Mabel grinned, Bill only rolling his eye again and extinguishing the lamp with a snap of his fingers. The twins didn't even finish their whining before Bill was whistling a soft tune, the two falling silent and yawning in unison. Content when Mabel was passed out asleep, he floated over to Dipper, who looked to be barely coherent.

“You should be asleep, Pine Tree.” Dipper yawned again, Bill using his magic to place blankets over both twins.

“I just...wanted to say thanks...for the lake, today. And saving me.” Bill went silent at that, Dipper's eyes fluttering closed at the warm hand that touched his forehead, asleep in seconds.

“ _I shouldn't be thanked, my little star...no...that was only a redemption._ ” Eye trailing to the window, where nothing but the stars shone, Bill let out a sigh, no one in the room awake to hear it. “ _I hope my suspicions are wrong, my dear ones, for the sake of us all..._ ”

Fnh'z issd f ajal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Vigenere gives Greetings


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**::**

“ _You really thought you could compete with your **twin**? Oh, dear...someone's been living in their own little world, haven't they?” _ A terrified child ran down the alleyway of a decrepit and destroyed town, a scene befitting something out of a horror movie, more than anything. _“Now, now, I'm only telling the truth... **no need to go running scared.** ” _

“I'm not scared of you!” The voice was weak and stilted, more like the lie of a terrified child, than the bravery of a fierce teenager. “You've always lied! Ever since I first met you-” T hhg'v elbgm jsn jwtxx npoiklvlrw cwdx rxv.

“ _Now those were the days! Back when I could be passed off as nothing more than an imaginary friend...my, oh, my, how things have changed! Now I have to go through more... **creative** measures.”_ The child screamed as a vine shot out of the brick wall they had been pressed against, thorns digging through tender skin and into growing muscles. _“Now, where were we, dear- Oh! I remember! We were discussing just how **pathetic** you are-” _

“I am not pathetic! Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to be identical in every way- We're our own people! Twins doesn't mean clones!” Another vine whipped out, covering the child's mouth and drawing out whimpers of pain. 

“ _Now, now, interrupting is oh so **rude**. As I was saying...you may not be clones, but you **are** vastly inferior. Truly, you skipping that grade? It was only because your twin was constantly at your side, explaining what you couldn't understand- Which, I believe, was **everything**.” _ The child struggled against the vines that held firm, eyes widening in terror at the woman that appeared. 

“ _You never could do anything on your own... You only rely on brute force, don't you? What, exactly, is that supposed to accomplish? Scaring off bullies? Oh, well done. You've managed...what? To get in trouble? To make your sibling look **perfect**. Face it, little one, you're nothing but the **spare**. Older? By two minutes, perhaps. Valued? **Not even by a drop**.” _ The child's eyes widened in terror at the cold hand that rested on a scarred and bleeding cheek, bright pink nails trailing furrows into the skin. 

“ _A shame, really...you're not even beautiful- Not one bit. Cute? Adorable? Lies to make you feel like you're **worth** something- Which, we both know, you're really not. Face it, if not for your twin, there would be no one willing to even **stand** next to you...the violent little girl who doesn't know **when to given in.** ” _Mabel Pines gave the woman in front of her a fierce glare, fingers curled into fists even as the thorns continued to sink into her. _“Much like another violent little boy I knew..._

“ _Of course, he, at least, had the adoration of his twin... You? Your twin can't **stand** you. Just think...if you weren't around...he may have even been better off- Weren't you the one that caused his health complications when you were still nothing but thoughts? Such a violent twin, strangling your brother before even leaving the womb... Tsk, tsk.”_

Mabel Pines fell out of her bed, choked scream escaping as she wildly looked around the attic she and her brother had been given. Heart racing in terror, she stumbled to her feet, immediately searching out her brother. “Nn...Mabel?” Hearing the small voice, heavy with exhaustion, Mabel let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. “What...what's wrong?” 

“Nothing, just a silly dream.” Padding over to her brother's bed, Mabel soothed a hand over the half-asleep teen's bangs, the other not putting up any protest as he drifted back off. “Just...a dream.” Elx fcy hhppdxtbtd ml akomgz ozvx mjlr rhw elbgm. 

_ You can't protect him forever.  _

“Because I won't let it be true...” Mabel bit her lip, placing a quick kiss to Dipper's forehead before heading back to her own bed, a golden glow out of the corner of her eyes soothing her tumbling and twisting thoughts. That was right...nothing but a nightmare that was already fading. She had nothing to worry about, nothing at all. 

She would always protect her brother. 

::

“So, Dip Dop!” Dipper raised an eyebrow at the newest nickname his sister had given him, deciding to just ignore it. “It's been almost a week since that lake business and we _still_ haven't seen a proper monster- Unless you count Bill- Which I don't!” 

“Well, he does have his own journal entry. So I think he sort of counts,” Dipper pointed out, swirling the dregs of milk around in his cereal bowl. “Then again...he does sing top forty songs under his breath when he thinks we aren't listening...” 

“This coming from the one who sings BABBA,” Mable snickered, smiling at her brother's harmless glare. “Anyways! This is a grave injustice that we must fix! So, what do you say to you and me going into town and doing some recon- Even better, we could go into the forest! Hunt us up some supernatural creatures, and maybe terrorize some gnomes!” 

“I...” Dipper trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “I sort of already made plans with Bill, for today... He promised to help me decode this part in the journal- But we can do something later!” Vel pcyxl fg es dbnw Wmtp mym B hzyzav mevd, azy'kx yppvhop.

“So, let me get this straight, you would rather sit inside and read those dusty old books of yours, with a floating _night light_ , instead of going and exploring with your super fun, and awesome, sister?” 

“Sorry- It's just-” 

“Whoa, Dip, relax. I'm just kidding!” Mabel laughed at the look on her brother's face, already standing up to put their empty bowls in the sink. “Like you said, we can always hang out later. Besides, _someone_ needs to make sure Bill doesn't set fire to things. Again.” 

“Thanks, Mabel.” After a quick hug, Dipper was gone, Mabel left standing in the kitchen with nothing to do. Xaxp lktbp...hlbvj Dxtg fz chn vsmgd K qsnzje ftvm zr?

“Yeah...no problem...” Feeling a flash of hatred at the demon who had stolen her brother's attention, Mabel quickly pushed it away. Bill Cipher was a good demon, and a friend! The week had been spent with him doing whatever the twins wanted, and taking care of them- There was _no_ reason for Mabel to hate him. 

So, okay, Dipper was starting to spend more time with Bill than he did with her. She could handle that! Even if they were twins, they should still hang out with others. Besides, Mabel could handle not being first in her brother's life, and she knew Bill would look after him if he had an attack. So it was fine.  


Just fine...

::

“DIPPER!” Dipper Pines, having been innocently walking through the Mystery Shack, choked on the soda he had been drinking. It was hardly his fault, considering he had been startled by hearing his name screamed at the top of his lungs. “Good! Now that you're not busy, what do you think of my wax figure ideas?!” 

“Wax- What?” Airway finally clearing, although his throat hurt like hell, he looked at the sketchbook that was held in front of him, pages flipping through of ideas ranging from angry clouds to waffles with arms. “Um...I feel... I feel I should have context for this.” 

“Oh, well, you see, Soos was sweeping, and there was this doorknob, and a door that was hidden, and Grunkle Stan, and wax figures, and then sunlight, and then wax puddle, and then I volunteered.” Dipper slowly squinted his eyes, chancing a glance at the demon that was now floating beside him. He was relived to see the demon looked just as confused. 

“I...do not know how to respond to that. All I got was that you're...making a wax figure? I think?” At the nod, he continued. “Okay, uh, so. These are your ideas?” Another nod, this time accompanied by the motion of the book being pressed closer. “Um...they're...very pretty.” 

“I can't decide on an idea,” Mabel pouted, Dipper sighing at the heartbroken look. He had been so looking forward to just walking away from this mess, too. Mkknor mttgdr vcmvda, ys?

“Okay, um...have you thought about carving something from real life?” Seeing his sister ready to speak, Dipper quickly cut her off. “Cartoons and your dreams do _not_ count. Same with sugar rush hallucinations.” 

“Hmph. Take the fun out of real life, why don't you,” Mabel grumbled, stalking back over to, what Dipper could now see, was indeed a large amount of wax. A sudden gasp of exclamation had him jumping, hand flying to his chest to calm his racing heart. There was a reason he didn't play scary games very often, after all. “I GOT IT! THE PERFECT IDEA!” 

“Shooting Star is very enthusiastic,” Bill mumbled quietly, wary of being overheard by the now cackling teenager. “Enthusiastic in the way that makes me fear for my life and sanity- And that's coming from a _demon_.” 

“Yeaaah. She's good at the whole freaking people out thing,” Dipper sighed, deciding to take a seat against the wall, backpack set down next to him as he rummaged for the journal. “Just go with it, you lose less sanity, that way- By the way, I've been meaning to ask...why does this journal have a three on it? Is it, like, just for show? Or because the number was important to the author? Or was it used as a numbering system?” 

“Eeeeh,” Bill winced, making a vague hand gesture. “That falls under the category of 'unable to say due to reasons'.” Bill let out another wince at the pained groan the teen gave in return. “You're doing good on your own, though! Much better than I would have expected!” 

“This would be so much easier with straight answers,” Dipper sighed, opening the journal to the decryption section he had left off on, still angered by the fact portions of the book were written in a language he had yet to identify. “Isn't there _anything_ you can tell me?” 

“Have an escape plan for everything and don't be afraid to punch first.” Dipper gave the demon a silent stare, slowly turning to look at his sister, who gave an encouraging thumbs up from where she was furiously sketching. 

“The demon speaks words of truth!” Dipper's only response was to sigh as dramatically as he could manage. He figured he got his point across, since he was given dull stares by both of them. “Alright, Mister Scholar, what's _your_ fight plan?” 

“Hide behind you after setting things on fire,” Dipper replied without missing a beat, flipping a page in the journal. “It's worked for me so far.” 

“Mm, this is true,” Mabel grinned, Bill giving the girl a curious look. “Dipper's always been sort of sick, and as the older twin, it's my job to look out for him!” 

“Yeah, older by two minutes,” Dipper mumbled, sticking his tongue out at Mabel's rude gesture. “And I _can_ protect myself, Mabel's just better at it.” 

“That I am! Now stay here, I need to go get a chainsaw.” 

::

“Hey, Bill, how come you've been acting all...tired.” Bill blinked in surprise from where he was sitting on top of Dipper's head, watching the teen flick through the journal. “I mean, I didn't really notice until yesterday, but you're not flying around as much...and you seem...slower? Like me when I don't get enough sleep-”

“Which isn't saying much, considering you _never_ sleep,” Mabel butted in, passing by the two with her arms full of carving tools. “He's right though, you have been a bit...blargh. Something up? I mean, can demons even get tired?”

“Not in your sense of the word,” Bill chuckled, amused as always by the twins and their boundless curiosity. “It's more...we get weak, when we don't feed on our...elements, I guess you would call them. Dream demons, like myself, feed off of the energy dreams give off- Think of the baku from Japanese mythology.”

“Makes sense,” Dipper hummed, reaching up to cup Bill in his hands, who was in his smaller form. “So you'll be better after you harvest dream energy, right?”

“Perfectly!” Bill replied in a chipper tone of voice, uneasy at how quickly the twins had believed his lie. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to lie to them...he just didn't know how to explain that a demon under contract needed more than just their element. They needed life force, specifically human life force...and he wouldn't take that from his twins. Not if he could help it. “So, what part of the journal are you on now?”

“I _was_ studying that page on undead, but I keep getting distracting by this one page. The name seems almost...familiar.” Bill hummed at that, using the limited energy he had to float back to Dipper's head, who didn't seem to notice the action. “I know I've never heard it...but it feels like I have, you know?”

“Minds are tricky things, Pine Tree. So, what's the name?” It was probably just a creature he had heard about on tv, or maybe even read in another book. After all, what else could it be?

“Jill Cryptogram.” Dipper kept talking, not seeming to notice the sudden silence in the room. “I feel like I should know that name, but I don't! It's really frustrating, too! I mean, there's only two pages on her, and it's all encrypted, and what isn't looks to have been blocked out by marker. There's not even a picture! If I could just find the way to read this, I might be able to figure it out...”

“Hey, Bill...are you alright?” Mabel asked uncertainly, having noticed the heavy silence, unlike her brother. “You seem...not good.” B aqai rhw'ci xglzcbgi elx zcxi.

“ _Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I want you to promise me something._ ” The twins shared a look, each unsure at the tone of voice the demon was using. The demon wasn't his usual cheerful self, instead he sounded like, well, like a demon. “ _Not a deal...just a promise._ ”

“I...guess? I mean, as long as it's something we can do,” Mabel looked to her brother, who nodded in agreement. “What's the promise?”

“ _If you ever hear that name again...I want you to run._ ”

::

“Do you think Bill is alright?” Mabel and Dipper Pines were getting ready for bed, each brushing their teeth and combing their hair. “We haven't seen him since earlier...I'm starting to get worried.” Dipper was chewing on his toothbrush at this point, more out of nervous habit than anything. Mabel, who had been combing her hair, carefully took the toothbrush away.

“Bro, he's a _demon_. Even if anything happened, I'm sure he'd be fine!” Dipper only chewed on his lower lip, Mabel rolling her eyes as she took her comb and started combing out his tangles. “How did- Is this a leaf? Were you in the woods today?”

“...maybe.” That earned him a whack to his head with the comb, Dipper huffing in annoyance. “It was just for a bit. For a thing. I may or may not have been following Bill. I also may or may not have lost track and ended up back where I started.”

“I'm sure there's a lesson in there that you need to stop snooping,” Mabel grinned, happy when her brother's hair finally looked decent. “He'll be back later, it's night time already, so he probably got sidetracked by all the dreams swirling around.”

“Yeah, I guess...” Heaving a sigh, Dipper gave his sister a smile. “Thanks...and you did a really good job on the wax figure, by the way. I'm not sure how...but the glitter made it look better.”

“Glitter makes _everything_ look better,” Mabel enthused, wicked smile on her face. “Especially my patented Mabel Juice-”

“Nope! Do not wanna know what you put in there! Not after you've made me drink it!” Just as Dipper was about to cover his ears, both jolted at hearing a horrified scream. Sharing a look, they raced to the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of the living room where they saw Stan clutching his chest.

“Wax Stan! He's- He's- He's been _murdered_!” Dipper looked to the beheaded wax figure, yelping as he caught his falling sister, who had, from what he could tell, fainted. “This is a travesty! I'm calling the police!” Dipper only looked between the two, wondering if he had missed something.

Police and fainting over a beheaded wax statue?

“Why do I have a feeling this summer is just beginning...” Makyo rhw neg dgpt ni?

::

“ _I'm not going to let you win, sister mine._ ”

“ _Let the games begin then, brother dear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Vigenere is Happy to report that Mr. Caesar will be helping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**::**

“Who would want to murder a wax statue?” 

“A cold and heartless bastard.” Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister from where he sat, slightly concerned by the fires of rage he saw shining in her eyes. He almost felt sorry for whoever had destroyed her wax figure. Almost. “The second we find whoever did this, my knitting needles are going to earn me a pair of new eyeballs...” 

“Wasn't one pair enough for you?” At the glare, Dipper held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Kidding, kidding. So, on the catching the killer front, where do we start? I mean, there are a lot of people that would want to anger Stan by 'killing' his wax statue.” 

“It has to be someone heartless...someone with nothing to lose!” Dipper quietly slipping out of bed and moving his sister's knitting needles to his end table when he saw the girl look towards them. It would be safer for Gravity Falls if Mabel had limited access to her crafting supplies for now, especially when this enraged. “If we could just find someone with a motive!” 

“That'd be half of Gravity Falls,” Dipper snorted, climbing back into his bed and pulling the journal into his lap. “Especially all those angry people leaving after that failed publicity thing today- Although snooping will have to wait until tomorrow. Not much we can do this late at night.” 

“Hmph. Just wait,” Mabel muttered, crawling under her blankets and muttering curses of revenge. “Whoever did this will pay! Vengeance will be mine!” 

“Yeah, enjoy your dreams of vengeance,” Dipper chuckled, getting up to turn the lights off before crawling under the covers himself, flashlight in hand. A little late night reading wouldn't harm him too much, especially since Bill wasn't here to knock him out. Now that he thought about it, though...Bill was always there to see them off to sleep... “Easy there, Dipper. One mystery at a time.” 

Bill  _ was  _ an all-seeing dream demon, after all, and he had been low on dream energy. He was probably just out harvesting, like Mabel had said earlier. There was nothing to worry about. No reason to keep himself up and wait for the demon. Nope. No reason at all. 

Which was why he kept calling himself an idiot as he slowly watched the clock tick over hour after hour. He could  _ feel  _ the bags forming under his eyes, which, really, that was nothing new. He stayed up reading so late that bags were often normal for him. 

“ _You do know it's only a few hours until sunrise, yes?_ ” Dipper slowly stared at the golden glow that washed over his pillow, his exhausted mind slowly piecing together what was going on. When he did, he turned tired eyes to Bill Cipher, who looked amused. 

“I'll have you know...that...um...hold on, I was going somewhere with this.” Too caught up in thinking of where his sentence had been going, he didn't notice the hand that rested on his forehead until it was too late. 

“ _You, Pine Tree, are as troublesome as always_.” Dipper yawned in response, a wave of magic pulling him under more effective than any lullaby the demon could have sung. “ _I had really hoped you'd be less stubborn this time around, too..._ ” This time around? 

What was that supposed to mean? 

::

“I don't know what you have against the Mystery Twins name.” Dipper sighed even as he kept walking, flipping through the notebook where he had collected evidence of who Wax Stan's murderer was.

“It's childish. Being 'the Mystery Twins' makes it sound like we're seven and trying to find out who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!” Bill rolled his eye as he tugged Dipper away from the sidewalk's edge, and out of the path of oncoming traffic.

“You have to admit, Shooting Star, he does have a point.” Mabel only huffed, crossing her arms in defiance. “Well, what would you pick as a name?” Eua znotq Seyzkxe Zcoty oy hgj? Eua ynuarj ngbk nkgxj ghuaz znk Yzgt Otozogzobk.

“The Cuddly Fluffy Sweater Hat Combo Team.” Mabel grinned at the baffled looks she was given, smile sharp and wicked. “It's either that, or Mystery Twins. Your pick, bro bro.”

“You know, Mystery Twins really doesn't sound all that bad now that I think about it.” Bill snorted, the three finally coming to a stop outside of the local bar, Bill hiding back under Dipper's hat as the twins slipped down a side alley. “So, since fake ids obviously wouldn't work, considering we look, well...”

“Like snot-nosed kids?”

“Yeah. So. Plan B.” Mabel only raised an eyebrow as Dipper nonchalantly walked over to a small window that was set in the bottom of the wall, leading right into the bar. “We'll take the back entrance.” A quick kick busted the window open, Dipper smiling proudly.

“I like the way you think, bro bro!” Mabel grinned, hopping over and slipping through the window, yelping as her sweater got tangled in the latch. “Mabel down! Mabel down!”

“Oh for- Stop panicking, I've got it.” Untangling the knotted threads, Dipper shook his head as his sister fell the rest of the way to the floor, layers of dust softening her landing. “Did you maybe ever think of _not_ wearing wool sweaters during sweltering summer days?”

“...no.” Dipper let out another deep sigh, feeling a tiny pat of reassurance to his head. “Now come on! We have a murderer to catch!”

“I hate being the responsible one.” Dipper winced as he felt a sharp tug to his hair. “Ow, ow, ow- Bill, dude, come on. If you want my attention just say so, I kind of need my hair, after all. Slipping through the window after his sister, Dipper waited for a returning sarcastic response from his demon friend, worried when he heard nothing but silence. “Bill? Hey, you okay?”

“ _Just fine, Pine Tree. Slipped a little is all, hard to see inside a hat, after all._ ” Dipper was about to respond before he saw his sister disappearing around a corner, deciding to ask later as he rushed after her. He was sure Bill was okay. After all, he _was_ a demon _._ Although...that didn't explain why he was speaking in his demonic voice, not when he was so used to hearing that lilting, musical tone of voice.

::

“Okay, so, we might have made a mistake- We can still solve this mystery, though!” Mabel and Dipper were catching their breath from where they had fled from the cops after their latest failed attempt at mystery solving. Mabel, who was breathing normally again already, was busy shoving Dipper's inhaler into his hand.

“Th-thanks,” Dipper panted out, grateful when the medicine soothed his irritated throat. “Our lives have become a Scooby Doo episode...and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.” On one hand, everything always turned out fine in a cartoon. On the other hand, there was real life, and they often faced terrifying and deadly things daily. Igt eua zkrr O cgzinkj g ruz ul Yiuuhe Juu mxucotm av?

“Scooby Doo episodes are _always_ a good thing,” Mabel pointed out. “You can't go wrong with a good Scooby Doo episode! Besides, we just have to figure this out, think about it logically. Did we maybe miss something? I mean, left-handed, a grudge against Grunkle Stan, a hole in the shoe...there has to be something we're missing!”

“Common sense?” Dipper suggested, grinning at the pout he was given. “You are right, though. There's something missing...I'm just not sure what it is, yet. I mean, there were no fingerprints, either. Even taking latex gloves into account, who would be that thorough? Just to get rid of a wax statue? I don't know, do you have any ideas, Bill?”

Hearing nothing but silence, the twins shared a look, both looking to Dipper's hat, Mabel the one to finally speak, “Uh, Bill? You can come out now. Unless, you know, Dipper's stink knocked you out.”

“Hey! I don't smell that bad!” Dipper argued, blush on his face as Mabel raised her eyebrow. “Two showers a week is more than enough!”

“...you just proved my point. Thank you.” Swiping the teen's hat, Mabel frowned at seeing the dimly glowing Bill, who slowly slid off of Dipper's head and into his hands. “Whoa, you don't look so good. Are you okay?” Even as she asked she put Dipper's hat back on, her brother giving her a small smile.

“ _Define okay._ ” Well. That couldn't be good. And neither could the fact that the demon was shifting into his shadowed form, eyes as dim as his shape form. “ _It's...hard to explain, my little stars._ ” Sksuxoky hkzckkt robky zktj zu hrkkj znxuamn, jut'z znke?

“Stars?” Mabel questioned, sharing a confused look with her brother, who shrugged. “Bill? Are you okay? You seem...well, pretty bad, actually. Like you're about to faint, or something.”

“ _Contracts and deals and secrets...so much to keep track of._ ” Bill shook his head, eyes focusing back on the twins. “ _Ah! There you two are! I was looking all over for you, really, little stars, you get into far too much trouble!_ ” The twins shard another look, both feeling the overwhelming sense that something was _wrong_.

“Bill...what are you talking about? Looking for us?” Dipper blushed as he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, the teen looking to his sister for help, who only shrugged. “Um- Bill- What-”

“ _Really, dear star, you lose track of things more easily than I do! You two should be getting back, though. Running around at night isn't a good thing, around here. I would have figured you two had learned that the last time._ ” The two found themselves unable to put up a protest as they were pushed forward, the demon tilting his head towards the forest. “ _Strange...the magical energy around this place...is much higher than it should be._ ”

“Bill...you're starting to worry me.” Bill Cipher looked to the scared expression that was being aimed at him, heart breaking at the sight. He never could stand to see his sweet star scared and worried. He immediately swept the teen into a hug, pressing a gentle and familiar kiss to his lips.

“ _Don't worry, my dear star, I'm sure it is nothing too worrisome. Still...I'd feel better if I were to check... You two go ahead home, I'll join you shortly._ ” With that the demon was gone, the area around them left still and silent.

“So...that happened,” Mabel mumbled, slowly turning to her brother, who's face was a bright red and a mess of conflicting emotions. “I don't know if I should cheer...or be worried- Wait- Wasn't that your first kiss-?”

“Let's not talk about it! Talk about what? Exactly! Nothing! Nothing happened! Bill? What do you mean? He's been gone since this morning! Nope. Nothing. Nothing happened just us walking home. Yep. That's it. That's all. NOTHING HAPPENED!” Mabel yelped as she was grabbed by her wrist and dragged towards the Mystery Shack, Dipper still mumbling and rambling under his breath.

“Your first kiss was taken by a demon...I think there's some irony in there.”

“Shut up!” The two continued arguing all the way back to the Shack, where they were immediately collared off for a wax funeral service. It was a gesture that had Dipper wondering just how sane his great uncle truly was, not that he payed much attention to the service. He had bigger things to worry about, _much_ bigger things.

Although the sun setting left him with more immediate problems.

::

“So. Living wax statues.” The two twins were each laying on their beds, exhausted after their night of fighting wax statues. It had taken until sunrise to defeat them all, which was more exhausting than Dipper would have expected. “I say we spend this whole day sleeping.”

“That's a plan I'm good with,” Dipper mumbled back, eyes already closing. He would have been asleep minutes ago if it wasn't for the niggling sense that he was forgetting something. “Hey...we're not forgetting anything, are we?”

“No?” Mabel questioned back, sounding just as uncertain. “I mean, we solved the Mystery. Neither of us are dead. And Bill- Bill!” The two were immediately up, both looking worried. “He's been gone all night- And before he left he was all, well-”

“Yeah, no, I don't need a memory refresher!” Dipper snapped, blush back on his face. Even if it had been hours ago the memory was still fresh and clear in his mind- Something he wished he could forget, to be honest. “Just- Something's wrong. He was acting _too_ wrong- We need to call him back here. Find out what's up.”

“And how do we do that?” Mabel asked, blinking as Dipper held up his wrist and gestured to the bracelet wrapped around it. “Oh yeah!” Clutching her own bracelet, Mabel looked around the room. “Bill? We sort of kind of need you here!” Immediately the demon was falling out of the air, Mabel quickly catching him as Dipper ran over. “Okay, now we can panic.”

“Gee, you think?!” The demon was back in his shape form, although his glow was gone, and his color washed out. “What's wrong with him- The journal! There has to be something in it!” Quickly grabbing his bag and pulling the journal out, Dipper flipped through to Bill's section, eyes scanning the words as Mabel carefully set Bill on one of her pillows.

“Well? Anything?!” Bill had become a friend to both of them in the short time they had known him, and to see him so still and lifeless...it was far too unnerving. “Is he sick? Dying? Dead?!”

“He's not dead!” Dipper snapped, pushing away the horror and sorrow those words brought on, emotions that felt like they were not his own. “Just...he said something about contracts and deals earlier, right? The journal says that demons can make _contracts_ , long-lasting deals that stay in effect for, well, for as long as specified, really. Even after death.”

“So what does that have to do with...this.” A gesture to the lifeless Bill. “A contract did this?”

“Sort of, it's more...it says a demon under contract needs life force- Human life force! It makes sense he didn't need it in the mindscape, which is sort of like a purgatory, I guess. But now that he's in our world...and under a _new_ contract.”

“Well, what does it mean by life force? Like...years off of our life?” Mabel had to admit that she didn't quite like the sound of that.

“Not...it's sort of hard to understand, this part.” Mabel leaned over her brother's shoulder, reading the section he was pointing to. “It's more of taking energy from out souls, than our bodies. Probably why he didn't tell us anything, he was worried we'd get hurt. He was trying to protect us- _Again_.”

“So, how do we fix him?” Mabel asked, blinking as Dipper reached for his bag, digging around for a notebook, pen, and knife. “Or, you know, just do what you want without telling me. That works too.”

“That was the plan.” Dipper winced at the hit to the back of his head. “Okay, okay. There's a spell circle in here that will let us transfer energy to him- I just hope it works.” Mabel nodded as her brother quickly finished the circle, slipping it under Bill and then using the knife to prick his finger. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay, ow. Pain. Yep. Lots of pain. Ahahahah, that hurts.”

“Then why are you laughing?” Mabel raised an eyebrow, blinking as Dipper grabbed her hand, squeezing blood onto the paper circle he had drawn.

“I don't know? Pain is hilarious?” Before Mabel could respond back, both jumped at seeing the color drain out of the room, leaving a world of grays as black began taking over their vision. “I really hope this works...”

The last thing they saw was a golden glow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**::**

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_.” Dipper Pines slowly blinked his eyes open, shaking his head at the squeaks of pain and annoyance he heard coming from...above him? “Hey! Bro bro! Little help, up here!” 

“Ugh, Mabel?” Wincing at the stab of pain coming from his head, Dipper slowly looked up to see his sister was upside down, and tangled in a group of vines. “Wha- Mabel! Are you okay?!”

“Well, you know, not including the vines and being upside down? Yeah, I'm pretty great. Seriously, though. That help? It would be very appreciated right now.” Dipper nodded, pulling himself off the ground and working on climbing the tree that the other was stuck in, wincing as rough bark tore into his skin.

“Okay, so, um, getting you down. Right. I can do that.” Dipper pulled himself up onto one of the branches, slowly inching his way across to where Mabel was tangled up, nervous about falling out of a tree that was twenty feet off the ground. “I'll just...bite through them.”

“...really?”

“No, not really! I'm panicking, here!” Dipper huffed, chewing on his lip as he tried to think on what to do. The vines were covered in small thorns near the top part, thankfully nowhere near his sister, though. Still, it would make getting her out tricky. “If I can just...trace the vines to where they're tangled.”

“Hey, um, Dipper...not to distract you, but...do you remember what we were doing?” Dipper paused at the question, ready to answer, only to realize that he _didn't_ know the answer. “I mean...I remember getting on the bus to leave for Grunkle Stan's, but then...nothing.” 

“Let's get you out of these vines first, then we can worry about where we are-”

“What if our bus crashed?! I mean, look at this place! Everything is...gray.” The place they were in was indeed filled with shades of gray, a world of monochrome. The only thing that had retained color was them, something that made them even more wary of what was going on.

“Well, as long as nothing is on fire and we aren't hearing screams of the damned, we can be pretty sure that we're not in hell,” Dipper half joked, tugging on a knotted vine, frustrated expression showing as it only tied itself tighter. “If you see Satan, though, let him know he owes us for that block wide fire-”

“I was trying to be friendly! Just let it go!”

“Hm...nah. It's too much fun to hold over you. Now, hold on, I think I almost...” If he could just get to the one a few inches away, just a small step, and... A sharp crack cut through the quiet landscape, neither twin able to respond before a tree branch went tumbling down to the ground, taking one of the siblings along with it.

“Dipper!” Mabel reached for her brother, eyes wide as she saw the teen...vanish. As if he was never there. “D-Dipper?! Bro, you there?!” More and more unnerved with each passing second of silence, Mabel started breathing heavily, the sight of a golden bangle around her wrist making her pause. “What is this?” She didn't remember getting this bracelet, and yet... “Bill...Cipher.”

That was right. They were here looking for Bill. “Okay, okay, what would Dipper do... My name is Mabel Pines. I'm fourteen years old, a twin, and my younger brother is Dipper Pines. We came to visit our Great Uncle for the summer...and we're looking for Bill Cipher.” Mabel watched in amazement as the vines slowly uncurled from around her, neatly and gently placing her on the ground. “Thank you! But, um, do you know where my brother is?”

The vines quietly blew in the breeze- “Wait...breeze. There's no breeze in here-” Eyes darting to where the 'breeze' was coming from, Mabel saw a large and intimidating forest. Swallowing her fears, she nodded, pausing to give the vines a dazzling smile. “Thank you!” She noticed the thorns were no longer there.

::

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Dipper Pines, lost and confused, wandered around a cobblestone street, shoes making a rhythmic tapping noise that calmed his frayed nerves. “Can someone help me? I think I might be lost...”

“I might be able to help.” Dipper spun around at the sudden voice, eyes falling on a teenager that didn't look much older than him, with light brown hair and kind green eyes, as well as a splattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “I don't think you're lost though, you just don't realize you're found.”

“Um...what?” The teen laughed, Dipper blushing at the sound. It was...nice. “I- Um. Hi. I, um, I kind of got separated from my sister. I know I don't really know you, and we just met, and this is probably rude, but, um, could you maybe help be find her?” The teen laughed again, although the bright smile took away any lingering sting.

“I'd be glad to help- And you don't have to be so shy! People are more willing to help than you might think. I'm William, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, Dipper. The girl I'm looking for, my sister, though, she's Maple. Yeah. Dipper and Maple. Yes. That's me, though. Dipper- Not Maple- Um...I...I'll just shut up now,” Dipper trailed off, blush hot on his face as William only smiled and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Dipper- Like the stars, right?” Dipper nervously smoothed his bangs over his forehead at the question, giving another jerky nod.

“Y-Yeah. Like the stars.” Dipper wasted a few moments staring at the smiling teen, finally shaking himself out of it. “Sorry! Um, so, can you help me find Maple? She doesn't like it when we get separated.”

“No problem!” Dipper blushed as his hand was taken, William pulling him down the road. “I'm sure she's around here somewhere, so don't worry, we'll find her!”

“Heh, thanks...so, um, do you live around here?” William nodded, slowing down a bit so the other could keep an easy pace with him. “I mean- Not to be rude! But, uh, just curious, I guess-”

“Calm down, star boy, it's fine,” William chuckled, clutching the teen's hand a little tighter. “Yeah, me and my sister live around here. What about you and yours?”

“Sort of,” Dipper shrugged, eyes trained on the ground. “If you could call breaking into houses and crashing in alleyways living...” Hand covering his mouth at realizing what he had said, he looked to William in panic, who only gave him an understanding smile.

“Trust me, I know what you mean, although I haven't seen you around before. New to these streets?” Dipper hesitantly nodded, walking a little closer to the teen. “I figured, since me and Jillian know everyone down here. Plus us street kids don't get so easily lost.” Dipper laughed at the joke and warm smile, blushing as the hand around his own tightened just a little bit more. “Don't worry, sweet star, we'll find your sister. I promise.”

“Thank you...”

::

“Come on, Dipper, you have to be around here somewhere...” Mabel had been walking through the woods for what had felt like hours, although she had no real sense of how much time had passed. “Where's Bill when you need him- Wait-” Eyes darting to her bracelet, she quickly clutched it, calling out the demon's name. “Bill!”

“Who...Shooting...Star?” Mabel jerked around, confused at seeing a well-dressed man who looked to be in his early twenties. Black hair was slicked back, and red eyes were showing confusion. “How- You can't be here- Even though I'm not quite sure where here is...”

“Bill?” The man nodded, Mabel looking even more confused. “Uh, okay, um. How to explain this... See, we met you, but not you, another you, and we made a deal, and then we found out you were under contract, but you wouldn't take our life force, so you passed out, so now we're here.” The man placed a hand over his mouth, looking amused. “Don't laugh!” 

“I'm not laughing,” he denied, the mirth clear in his voice. “Just...you never change, hm?” Mabel only tilted her head, the man finally chuckling. “I am Bill Cipher, Shooting Star, just not the one that you've come to known. This is my own dreamscape, a place where all my memories are held- It's a bit different, considering I'm a demon, however. Since you've come here, I suppose you need to find the current version of myself- Hold on...where's your brother?”

“Dipper? Oh, he- Well, see, that's the thing. He sort of...vanished.” Seeing the expression on the other's face, Mabel felt a flash of fear. “Bill- He's okay, isn't it?”

“There are things in here that you two cannot see- Should _never_ see- If he finds one of these places...then he may never get out...” Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, Mabel yelping as blue fire wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. “We need to find him, and soon.” 

::

“William, are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Perfectly fine, sweet star!” Dipper blushed at the nickname, still unused to the warmth in the name, even after he had heard it so often from his best friend. “Just...thinking about some things.”

“Really? You're not much of a thinker,” Dipper teased, laughing at the mock pout he was given. “I kid, I kid. So, come on, tell me what's wrong, I mean, you might as well, since you aren't getting rid of me all that easily.

“If only...” Dipper frowned at the heavy tone of voice, tugging his friend down to rest against one of the trees that made up the woods they loved to walk in. Kneeling down next to him, Dipper gave him a gesture to continue, the other sighing, “I...there's- I don't know how to explain it...”

“As best you can,” Dipper grinned, sitting down and nudging his friend's shoulder. “Come on, William, I've known you for years, and you've _never_ been this down. What's got you so nervous?” 

“I...” The two paused at hearing a dainty laugh, Dipper feeling confusion as William jumped up. “I need to get you out of here.”

“William- What-” Dipper was cut off as he was jerked up, the other pulling him along through the woods, which went on much longer than it ever should have, now that he thought of. “What are you- What's going on?!”

“I'm sorry- I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Pine Tree!” Pine Tree? That...that wasn't the name that William used. It was always 'sweet star' or 'dear star', or something else that was guaranteed to fluster him. So what- “I just didn't want to see you go again- But I never should have kept you here- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you forget!” 

“William, you're starting to worry me...” Dipper winced as he was jerked to as top, confused as he looked to the other's terrified face. “What's going on- Why- Why are you acting like this? Is something wrong?”

“I...your name is Dipper Pines.” What? No...not Pines. It was...was...what was it? He- He couldn't remember- “You're fourteen-”

“No, I'm not! I just turned sixteen a few days ago!” Dipper snapped, suddenly annoyed at what the other was saying. “If you're trying to freak me out, you're certainly succeeding.”

“Dipper...look at your clothes.” The teen was thrown off by the order, slowly looking down, startled at what he saw. What was- Pulling off a hat on his head, he looked at the decal of a tree, mind feeling sluggish and wrong. “Pine Tree. That's what he calls you. Bill Cipher, remember?”

“Bill...but...”

“Your name is Dipper Pines. You're fourteen-years-old. You have a twin sister named Mabel. Both of you are spending the summer with her Great Uncle, Stanford Pines. You're staying in Gravity Falls, Oregon. You came into Bill Cipher's dreamscape to try and save him... Please remember, sweet star.” 

“We...we couldn't remember why we were here- Mabel was tied up in some vines. I tried to get her down when I fell out of the tree, and I landed...” Dipper Pines looked up a smiling William, suddenly feeling lost and confused. “What- Just... If I'm in Bill's dreamscape, then who are you?”

“I'm...nothing but a memory, now...” Dipper flinched as the other took a step forward, upset at the heartbroken expression he saw in reaction. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to keep you, I just...I wanted things to be like they were, but...none of us can go back...”

“What are you- I don't understand what you're talking about. I- I remember Mabel, and Bill, but I also remember you, and Maple, and Jillian- What-” Dipper yelped at the sudden pain in his head, knees hitting the ground as he felt arms wrap around him.

“Ssh, sweet star. I'm sorry, I know, it hurts. But you have to forget everything from when you met me. Just forget it- All of it. Please. It's the only way-”

“Dipper!” Dipper Pines blinked, looking up just in time to see his sister tackle him into a hug, the teen hugging back in amusement. “I was so worried about you!”

“Says the one who was tied up in vines,” Dipper laughed, standing up and bringing the girl along with him. “How did you find me?”

“I- I...don't remember.” Mabel pushed away from her brother, confused before spotting the teenager that was watching them. “Oh! Who are you?”

“William. It's nice to meet you.” Dipper turned around at the unfamiliar voice, head tilting in confusion.

“I...do I know you? You seem...familiar.” William only smiled.

“Just one of those faces, after all, I think I would have remembered meeting someone as cute as you!” Dipper blushed, elbowing his sister in the side at hearing her laughter. “You two are lost, right? Let me show you the way out of these woods.”

The two nodded, following after the brown-haired teenager, surprised when they found themselves in a long hallway filled with doors seconds later. “This is the door you need, it'll take you to where you need to go.”

“Thanks, mysterious teenager of helpfulness!” Mabel grinned, already bouncing through the door, Dipper sighing and shaking his head.

“Never stops to think ahead... Thanks, William. Um, it was nice meeting you.” Dipper blinked as he felt his hand grabbed, something being slipped onto his wrist. Looking down, he saw a cord with gold and blue colors woven into it. It was something that looked worn and aged, and well cared for.

“I'm sorry.” Dipper looked back to William, unnerved to see the green eyes were now golden. “I shouldn't have kept you, and I shouldn't have listened... I... I'm so sorry, for what I did all those years ago. I hope...I hope you never remember. That you never have to remember, here or there- But if you do...just know that I'm so sorry, sweet star.”

Sweet star? “Wait...you're-”

Dipper blinked as he found himself standing next to his sister, black and white tiled floor the only thing in sight. Mind feeling worn and pained, Dipper let out a long, pained sigh. “Remind me to never go into Bill Cipher's mind after this. It's far too much trouble.”

“Roger dodger!” Mabel saluted, bouncing and dancing across the tiled floor. “Now let's go find our demon bodyguard! He has to be around here somewhere, after all, right?”

“Ugh, I feel like we fell down into Wonderland,” Dipper complained, walking after his sister at a more sedated place. “A Wonderland that makes less sense than the first one... What are we even looking for? I mean, the spell got us in his mind, but what are we supposed to be _looking_ for? He was pretty bad off when we found him, after all.” 

“I guess we just keep looking until we find something we know!” Mabel called back, letting out a yelp that made Dipper rush to catch up to her. “Sorry, sorry! I'm fine, just, you know, almost ran into this giant wall of thorns.”

“Yeah, wow, those don't look nice.” In front of them was a massive, and moving, bed of thorns, all sharped to a razor's edge that looked sharp enough to kill. “Definitely don't want to touch those...but you know what thorns mean?”

“We're going the right way?”

“Only one way to find out...” Dipper grinned, getting on the ground and peering into the moving wall of death. Mabel did the same, looking confused even as she did so. “See that speck of gold in the middle?”

“Um...I think? Kind of hard to see through giant evil thorns, after all. Why?”

“Because gold means a certain dream demon, one who's getting his ass kicked for not telling us all this stuff sooner.” Dipper jumped up, fingers tapping his chin as he tried to think on how to get through.

“Hm...hey, we're in the mind, right?” At the nod, Mabel grinned. “Well, a person could theoretically do anything in the mind, right?” Dipper blinked at this sister's logic, soon grinning as wide as she was. “Hamster Ball go!” Shaking his head at the giant pink hamster ball his sister was now in, Dipper watched as she rolled onto the bed of thorns, starting to race across them.

“Not bad, I think I'll go with the hover board, though,” Dipper grinned, looking down at the device that was indeed at his feet. Stepping on, he quickly caught up to his sister, eyes focusing in on the spot of gold in seconds thanks to the vantage point. “So, let's do this your way.”

“Jump in, scream nonsense, and hope for the best?” Mabel looked up to her brother, sighing at seeing he had already jumped. “You forgot the screaming nonsense part!”

“Not my style!” Dipper laughed, fingers brushing against the warm golden glow. He found himself falling straight into a leaf pile seconds later, his sister landing right on top of him. “So, that probably did something, right?”

“ _It definitely did something_.” 

“Bill!” Both twins scrambled out of the leaf pile, grinning at the floating dream demon that was hovering over their heads. “Man, we thought we'd never find you!”

“ _And that's why you shouldn't go running around the mind of a demon! I have to admit, you kids did a good job though. See anything interesting while you were wandering about?_ ” 

“I got tangled in vines and saw a forest!” Mabel volunteered, standing up and brushing leaves off. “That's about all I remember though.”

“I'm fifty percent sure I saw something mind blowing and had my memory suppressed,” Dipper shrugged, digging leaves out of his hair and clothes. “I'm not dead, though, so it probably wasn't _that_ important.” 

“ _Probably_ ,” Bill chuckled. “ _I'm guessing you two learned about contracts and life force, hm?_ ” 

“Yeah, we're not letting you get away from us that easily,” Dipper grinned, Mabel nodding in agreement. “In case you weren't aware, we're pretty darn clingy. And we don't like giving up things we like.”

“And it just so happens that we really like our demon bodyguard. So, you know, you're stuck with us!”

“ _Oh, is that a deal?_ ” Bill joked, surprised at the word that followed. 

“Yes!” At the dual chimes of agreement, Bill looked shocked, the twins only sharing wicked grins. “You see, we were quite worried about you, and you can't do everything all on you're own...” 

“So, how about a deal? We promise to take care of you and give you life force-”

“-as long as you promise to never leave us! So...”

“What do you say?”

“ _Such twisted little twins you two are...alright then, Pine Saplings...deal. You stay with me, and I stay with you._ ” 

“Deal.”


End file.
